Tales of Symphonia: FAMILY FLUFF!
by Arisu Tsuranu
Summary: Family is the closest thing you have. When you go back and remember all the times you've had with them, don't you wish you could remember the ones where you couldn't? The ones when you little...especially w Mom & dad. LAST CHAPTER! The Aurions: Somewhere
1. DUCK! and cover!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

This is my first shot at a Tales of Symphonia, Kratos/Lloyd/Anna Family fluff. Reviews are GREAT! Constructive criticism…umm…okay?

I'll have you know: I haven't played ToS yet. I just read fanfictions and connect things like wires, but correct me if I'm wrong about anything.

NOTE: This is WAAAAAY before Anna is killed and all those other events that included the future and where Kvar found them. So they're living a seemingly peaceful life right now and Lloyd is a TODDLER okay? So keep in mind, that the way he is talking, is the way I hear toddlers talk. I'm surrounded by them. **X.X **Also, this story was inspired by freakyanimegal456's story, _**A father son moment**__(READ IT! IT. IS. AWESOME!)_

Now that I've randomly rambled on, get to reading while I'm thinking of other ideas. O.O

* * *

**DUCK! …and cover!**

"Lloyd, can you say dog?"

"Dwaag!"

"No, no Lloyd; DOG!"

"Drawg!"

"…DOG!"

"DAWG!"

"Yes, you said it!"

"DOG DOG DOG!!!"

This little conversation is what we would call a mommy-son talk.

Anna was teaching Lloyd how to talk, and it just so happened that Noishe wandered by and sparked an idea in Anna's head to teach Lloyd animal names.

The two were in a cave in a random forest near Luin. Anna went bonkers when Kratos told her that. Kratos had to pry himself from her puppy-dog eyes in order to get wood for fire, but not before promising his wife that they'll go there later on in the day.

Right now, Kratos was still gathering wood. **(Have you BEEN inside a cave? IT IS FUCKIN' COLD AND DARK IN THERE!)**

A few minutes later, Anna…needless to say…was bored. Lloyd was leaning on her stomach while she lay down on her side, head propped up by an arm. Anna sighed, when she saw a duck.

Then she realized something.

She and Lloyd had already covered 'cat', 'fish', 'bird', 'puppy', 'kitty' and all the other animals. Except one, DUCK.

Anna got up and placed Lloyd in front of her, knelt down to his level and asked:

"Lloyd, can you say DUCK?"

Lloyd gave her a blank look and said, "Dupth."

Anna nearly fell over. How hard was it to say DUCK!?

'_Is it the –kuh at the end? Or is the Duh- in the beginning?' _Anna thought, _'Ooh…I hope Lloyd doesn't have trouble in school when he gets older…' _**(Oh Anna…I think Raine had/has the idea too.)**

"DUCK," Anna said to her son.

"Dauk," Lloyd replied.

"DUCK,"

"Dick," Lloyd said with an innocent look on his face.

Anna stared at her son before clamping her hands to her mouth and immediately cracked up. _'Oh my gosh!' _Anna laughed in her head,_ 'Kratos would FLIP if he heard that!' _Anna doubled up in laughter as she imagined her husband's face when he heard his own son saying vulgar things before he was old enough, or even KNOW what that word is!

After Anna calmed down, she went back to teaching Lloyd, whom was giving her a 'Mommy-are-you-okay?' look.

"I'm okay Lloyd, but DON'T say that word again, AT ALL, or in front of your father. He'd bounce off the walls." Anna told her son. "Now, say DUCK. NOT that word."

Lloyd grinned, "…Duke!" he shouted.

Anna sighed. "This is hopeless." She said as she got up. "I don't think Lloyd will ever know how to say 'Duck'."

"Well, I think you should give him some time, Anna."

Anna jumped. She turned around at the cave entrance and saw Kratos with an armful of wood and ran to him, leaving Lloyd in the middle of the cave with Noishe.

"But I've been teaching him for over 10 or 20 minutes now!" Anna protested, "You'd think he'd learn it by now!"

Kratos chuckled as he walked in the cave with Anna, placing the wood down and turned to his wife.

"Perhaps…you could try tomorrow?" Kratos suggested, "It does take time to learn how to talk or do something. Remember when you tried to get me to change Lloyd's diaper??"

Anna remembered. "Haha! It was HILARIOUS!!!!" Anna cracked up, "You had to chase Lloyd everywhere!! HAH!! HAHAHAHA!!!"

Kratos looked like he wished he never said that, as Anna was making him blush and feel weird. "Okay Anna. Let it go now."

Anna grinned at him, "What's the magic word?" she asked.

Kratos sighed then smiled, "Please?" he asked.

Anna giggled, "Alright."

Kratos grinned, **(o.o)** "We should head back to Llo--"

"**DUCK!!!!!!!!!" **(Echo…)

On instinct or pure reflex, both Anna and Kratos yelped and dove for the ground.

After a few minutes, the two looked up from their postions, arms covering their heads and squashed together. They both blinked; turned to each other, blinked again, got up and turned to their son.

Lloyd had on an innocent face and Noishe...was doing some kind of weird barking/yipping and was rolling around the cave's floor.

Anna and Kratos looked at each other.

"You suppose Lloyd knew how to say 'duck' but didn't say it until now?" Anna asked her husband, a stunned look was on both their faces. Partially from the shock and wonder.

"I…I'm not sure…" Kratos muttered as he went over to Lloyd and picked him up.

"Hmm…" Kratos mumbled as he looked at Lloyd, who still had on his innocent 'what?' face on.

"Anna…do you think that Lloyd was planning this from the beginning you were teaching him how to say 'duck'?" Kratos asked.

Anna came over to Kratos and Lloyd. "How should I know? I'm not a toddler, and I doubt Lloyd could 'plan' something like that."

As Kratos and Anna were discussing their theories and questions, Lloyd glanced at Noishe, who was looking up at him from his mid-rolling position.

Lloyd secretly grinned and flashed a secret thumbs-up to Noishe, whom bared his teeth in a huge grin; partners in crime; a protozoan and a toddler causes of an ingenious scheme, who would have thought?

* * *

Well…was it bad? Good? Confusing? Like I said, I accept constructive criticism and suggestions. And Ideas! LOTS AND LOTS of ideas! xD

Review please, and tell me what you think of this! I might continue it like a lot of one-shots bunched into one. xD

Bye now!


	2. Water Fight!

Disclaimer: I don't own

Note: In this chapter, the Aurions are taking a walk in blazing heat and Kratos agrees to take a break and Anna finds a cool river. Things go crazy from there. This chapter is going to be a lot of fun for me. xD

Okay, on with the chapter!

**

* * *

**

Water Fight!

HOT.

That was the only word for the Aurions as they trekked land in an abnormal hot weather.

Kratos, who was immune to the heat, didn't mind walking in the weather. However, his wife and son did. It's hard to miss their whining and complaining.

"Kraaaaaaatosssss," Anna whined, "It's hot! Can't we take a break or something??"

"Pwease, daddy??" Lloyd asked in his most cutest, innocent voice.

"Whine??" added Noishe.

Kratos stopped, sighed and closed his eyes. He was a sap for his family.

"Alright." Kratos smiled at his wife and son. "We'll take a break."

"WOOTNESS!" Anna whooped as she started to search for a shady area near a river.

"Mommy, I'm hot," Lloyd tugged on Anna's dress. "Can I stand in a river?"

Anna bent down and put her hand on Lloyd's head. "Lloydie, I have to find a river fir—" as soon as Anna said those words, she spied a cluster of trees that gave a lot of shade that was near a river.

"YES!" Anna squealed and ran toward her salvation.

"Hey!" Lloyd shouted after Anna as he gave chase, "Mommy, wait for me!!" Suddenly, Lloyd tripped over a root and landed hard on the ground.

Anna turned back, hearing the thump and both hers and Kratos's eyes widened as they hurried over to their son, who was whimpering.

"Lloyd!" they cried. "Are you okay?" Anna asked as she checked for any signs on injury.

"Are you injured anywhere?" Kratos asked, filled with worry. (Can you blame them for being worried over their only son?)

"I think so." Lloyd then got up, wincing a little bit from the aches of landing on his knees and hands.

"Whine?" Noishe trotted up to Lloyd, dipped his head under Lloyd and somehow safely got the little toddler on his back.

"Good idea, Noishe." Kratos smiled at the protozoan.

"Noishe's a good dog." Anna grinned.

"Protozoan." Kratos corrected.

"Right. Anyway, let's go to that place! QUICK!!"

Anna grabbed Kratos by the arm and took off, leaving a stunned Noishe and Lloyd behind.

"Whine…" Noishe sighed and started to run towards the two adults before they could create more Lloyds.

"WHEE!" Lloyd shrieked with delight as he sat atop the protozoan's back.

2 minutes later

"Ahh…" Anna sighed as she took off her boots and stepped into the cool river water.

"This feels nice, hey Lloyd! Come over here with mommy!" Anna called out to her son, and Lloyd got up from his sitting position with Kratos.

The Aurions were sitting near the river, and the shade casted a shadow over a part of the river, which made the water cool.

Anna picked Lloyd up and set him down in the water. The water was a short enough for Lloyd to stand in the water and splash around.

"Cold!" Lloyd laughed as he patted the water with his hands.

"It is, isn't it?" Anna laughed along with her son, then she noticed her husband just sitting near the water.

"Kratos! Come join us!" She called.

"Yeah, come on daddy!" Lloyd joined his mother into getting his father into the water.

"No thanks." Kratos said, "I like staying dry."

Anna and Lloyd pouted.

"PLEEEEEEASE?" Anna asked in her cutest voice.

"PLEEEEEASE Daddy???" Lloyd asked in his most innocent voice he could muster.

Kratos mumbled a quiet consent.

"Come on! Even NOISHE is having fun!" Anna pointed out to her spouse as she pointed to the protozoan.

Indeed, Noishe was running around in the river water, looking like a hyper puppy.

"…But I'm not Noishe, Anna." Kratos smiled at his wife, who was pouting in return.

"Fine, you stiff." Anna sighed as she turned around to splash in the water, half-heartily.

Lloyd, however, had other ideas.

When he was sure his father turned away and closed his eyes, Lloyd went up to his father, took his little hand and slapped the water as hard as he could.

"Ack! What the?!" Kratos spluttered as he tried to wipe his damp bangs and shake out the water from his clothes. The mercenary spotted his son hiding behind his wife.

"Lloyd!" Kratos cried out as he stood up.

Anna turned and saw her husband soaking wet, and started to laugh hard.

"Oh my gosh, Kratos!" Anna giggled.

"Haha! Daddy got wet!" Lloyd laughed.

Then son and mother started laughing like maniacs.

They were laughing so hard that they didn't notice Kratos get into the water, with an evil sly look in his eye until it was too late.

"AHH!!!"

"EEP!"

Kratos had splashed his family and got them soaking wet.

"Oh. My. God." Anna said as she stood up, arms spread out to keep her dress and sleeves from sticking to her skin.

"Am I gonna take a bath or someting?" Lloyd asked.

Kratos and Anna looked at their son and their jaws dropped. Noishe paused to take a look at Lloyd, and his eyes got wide and he gave a shocked, "Bark!?"

Lloyd's hair had fallen down onto his face in a style like his father'd and he looked like Kratos.

"Oh my." Anna mumbled.

"What??" Lloyd asked his parents, a confused look on his face.

His parents were too shocked to answer.

"Hello?" Lloyd waved his arms, "Mommy? Daddy? Hello???"

Still no answer from his shocked parents.

"ANSWER ME!" Lloyd cried out splashing both his parents, and Noishe, who was in the middle.

THAT woke them up.

"Bleh!" Anna spluttered along with Kratos

"YIPE!" Noishe squawked.

Lloyd was laughing his head off while pointing at his parents and Noishe. "Hahah!" He giggled.

Anna and Kratos looked at each other and grinned. Then they both splashed Lloyd, who in turn splashed Kratos, who 'accidentally' splashed Anna while aiming for Noishe who splashed him. (…huh…?)

"Kratos!" Anna cried out shocked.

Kratos grinned, "What? You said you were hot before, so why not _cool down_?"

Kratos finished his statement with a splash, which soaked his wife further.

"Hey!" Anna shouted.

Then she locked eyes with Kratos.

"It's go time." She said. Then Anna lunged at Kratos, pulling her and her spouse down and started to attack him with an onslaught of water splashes.

Lloyd was enjoying every moment of this, he then charged into the fray and splashed his mother and saved his father.

Kratos, now free from his wife, started to splash her back for revenge.

"Hah! Payback!" Kratos shouted with mirth in his eyes and a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Hey! No fair!" Anna laughed, "Lloyd! Help mommy!"

Lloyd grinned as he started to splash Kratos. "This is fun!" Lloyd giggled.

Anna and Kratos just laughed.

Noishe, who was just standing in the water, suddenly bounded towards the Aurions in full speed. Noishe ran around the three, splashing them in the process while howling with what seemed to be laughter.

This water fight lasted until the sky was a dark midnight blue with the soft glow of red-orange-yellow faded and the first stars came out.

Kratos gathered a large amount of wood from the cluster of trees and placed them in the middle of the soft grass. After building a huge fire, the Aurions and Noishe huddled together to gather warmth and dry their wet clothes.

"Today waz fun wazn't it, Mommy and Daddy?" Lloyd asked his parents, near a sleep with his eyes half-closed and Noishe was curled up near his leg, drying up his fur. Lloyd was leaning on Anna, whose head was on Kratos's shoulder. Kratos somehow managed the weight and sat upright, smiling at his son and wife.

"Yes. It was a nice experience." Kratos said.

Anna yawned in tune with Noishe. Lloyd was already asleep.

"We should come here again when it's hot." Anna mumbled, she too near sleep.

"Alright." Kratos agreed, "We'll come back."

Anna smiled and went to sleep. Noishe bounded into dreamland a few seconds after Anna.

Kratos was the only one awake now.

'_This certainly was an event to partake in…' _Kratos thought as he looked at his family, _'We should definitely do this again. Lloyd, Anna and Noishe would enjoy it very much.' _

So with the thought of his loving family in his mind, Kratos fell asleep with the warm glow of the fire reflecting off the Aurions and Noishe's faces, nevermind that the three Aurions were still sitting up.

* * *

Woo! 4 reviews in one chapter. I'm so happy.

Hope you all liked this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. I'll try to update soon! I have a lot of ideas in mind now. --evil look--

Bye!


	3. Is this a word?

Disclaimer: If I owned ToS, I'd be making episodes and movies of ToS. Sadly, I'm not. So I don't own.

Note: Lloyd doodles on a paper and creates a word and question that Anna and Kratos strive to avoid answering. What more can I say??

* * *

**Is this a word?**

Lloyd was sitting in the middle of a clearing, doodling on some paper with a pencil that Kratos somehow got for him.

Anna was sitting in a low branch and Kratos was leaning on a tree near her.

Both parents were looking at the sky, relishing in the beautiful blue hues and white cottons that were the clouds.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it Kratos?" Anna sighed and turned to her husband, flashing him a smile.

Kratos gave a small smile in return, "Yes, it is beautiful," he replied, "But not as beautiful as you."

Anna blushed and giggled, "Oh Kratos!"

Kratos went over to his wife, "It's true," the mercenary said, "Your eyes, hair, skin, everything about you is beautiful."

Anna, if possible, blushed even further to that comment, "Kratos…" Anna giggled again, "You're not FLIRTING are you??"

Kratos put on a mock-shocked face.

"Me? Flirting? Impossible!" the mercenary mock-huffed.

Anna laughed, "Oh really?" She inquired, "I remember you flirting with me a lot when we ran away from that bastard's fucked up ranch!"

Kratos grinned, "Well, it worked something out, didn't it?"

Anna flushed as she looked at her left hand ring finger, where a beautiful sapphire ring encircled it.

"Yeah," she laughed, "It did work something out." Then she paused and turned to Lloyd, who was still doodling on the paper.

Anna gave Kratos an evil grin.

"It worked out something a LOT more than that." Anna whispered in Kratos's ear.

The Seraph flushed considerably. "Umm…" he droned, yes, DRONED.

Anna broke out laughing, then she leaned forward again, "You wanna try again?" she purred.

Kratos just flushed more and started to stutter.

Anna was having fun. Oh yes she was.

"Anna," Kratos mumbled, "You do know that it's a difficult to escape the Desians and Kvar with Lloyd ONLY…"

Anna gave a small smile, "Alright…but after we get the keycrest, could we…?" she asked.

Kratos nearly fell over due to shock. _'Anna really wants some…' _Kratos thought, wide-eyed.

Anna saw her husband looking at him and gave him a flirtatious smile.

'_She really wants it.' _Kratos returned her flirtatious smile with one of his own. (OH YEAH! Kratos-fangirls, think of Kratos giving YOU that! –melts--)

Then Anna and Kratos were both jerked out of their lovey-dovey battle when Lloyd's voice broke through.

"Mommy, Daddy?" Lloyd asked

Anna and Kratos turned to Lloyd.

"Yes?" Kratos inquired.

"What is it, sweet pea?" Anna asked as she got off the branch.

Lloyd held up his paper.

"Is this a word??" the little brunette asked, showing his parents the 'word' he wrote.

Both Anna and Kratos gasped in shock and lost their footing, falling on each other in the process.

"Huh?" Lloyd blinked at his parents' reactions, "What I write? Is it a word?"

Anna and Kratos helped each other up, then started whispering to each other. Then Anna went over to Lloyd, gently took the paper from him and went over to Kratos, who crumbled the ball up, threw it into the air and promptly shredded it in the air with his sword.

"Done and Done." Kratos declared as he walked back to Anna and Lloyd.

"…My paper…" Lloyd gaped at the bits of paper that he wrote his 'word' on.

"Sorry Lloydie, but that word…well…" Anna trailed off.

"We'll tell you when you're older." Kratos finished his wife's answer.

Lloyd blinked in confusion.

"Okay…?" Lloyd slowly said. "But, is it a word or nawt?"

Anna and Kratos exchanged nervous glaces.

"Umm…" they both mumbled.

"…?" Lloyd still had a confused face on.

Then Anna spoke, "It's a word," she said, but then quickly added, "But you won't learn it until you're older than you are right now."

"Why?" Lloyd asked his mother.

"Because…" Anna bit her lip, trying to find an answer, "Because…you'll understand it more when you're older!"

"Yeah…that's it." Kratos agreed, then whispered to his wife, "Good thinking, Anna."

Anna smiled, "Thanks."

Lloyd huffed, "Fine. But you guys haff to tell me sooner or later 'bout dat word."

Anna and Kratos didn't hear them, since they were in that lovey-dovey battle once again.

Hopefully, they won't think of using that word at night when Lloyd's asleep.

* * *

Well now….I think this was the shortest chapter I've written so far…O.o

If you're still wondering about the word…-.- it's something you have to do to conceive a child. -.- Clear now? Good.

Review please! Oh yeah, I have CST testing throughout this entire week, I just finished the English part of 81 questions in 2 hours in homeroom at school.

Also, I have a LOT to do, like individual debates and persuasive essays to write. But you can expect some quick updates. xD

…Why am I boring you with this info? Press the little "GO" button at the bottom left corner please!

Thank you for reading!


	4. Snowball war!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Note: I have read many fanfics of snowball fights between characters, so this chapter was inspired by a lot of those snowball fight fanfics. ---- An unexpected snow storm hits the area where the Aurions are residing at. When the storm blows over, Anna and Kratos try to defend themselves against Lloyd.

On with the fic!

* * *

**Snowball war!**

Anna looked at her surroundings, taking in the powdery-whit substance that danced and lay around her. She was dressed in a black winter coat, FEMINEN snow pants and boots.

"Wow…that was a very big storm last night!" Anna whistled as she started to stumble through the snow back to Kratos and Lloyd, whom were in their makeshift house built out of logs.

"Eep!!" Anna squeaked, as soon as she got to the door of their house and started to turn the knob, the door suddenly jerked open, resulting in Anna falling face first onto the floor.

Anna heard two voices from her position on the floor.

"Mommy, you 'kay?" that voice sounded concerned…that's nice.

"Anna, are you alright?" that voice sounded like it was restraining laughter…kick that person's ass later.

"Ugh…" Anna grunted as she got up from the floor. "I think my part of my pride sha—HUH?!"

Anna's eyes widened as she took in the sight of what her husband and son were wearing.

Kratos wasn't wearing his normal I-can-kick-your-ass purple mercenary outfit. Instead, he was dressed in winter clothes, AKA, Deep Red snow pants, coat, boots and a black t-shirt.

Lloyd was wearing a soft blue winter coat, boots and snow pants. However, he had a cute little dark blue beanie on his head to keep his head warm. (That's very important when you have a child and when it's cold. KEEP THEIR HEADS WARM!)

"Oh da--!" Anna started to say but was interrupted by Kratos.

"Remember Anna, no swearing in front of Lloyd." Kratos chided his wife.

"Right…my bad." Anna said sheepishly, "But I've never seen you like this before."

"That's because I never dress like this." Kratos stated, "I always wear my purple mercenary outfit."

Anna sweatdropped, "Right…" she said, "So, are you two planning to go out in the snow?"

Lloyd chose this moment to make himself visible, "Yeppers!" he shouted gleefully, "Daddy is gonna take me to bwuild a shnowman!"

Anna heard Kratos choke back a startled "eep" and felt him stiffen beside her. Anna slowly turned to her spouse with an evil glint in her eye. "Really?" She asked, "That's so nice of him."

Lloyd grinned, "Yah!" he shouted as Kratos began to turn a little red from embarrassment. "Daddy is aways nice!" Kratos became redder.

"Um…yeah…" The Seraph mumbled, putting his hand at the back of his head. (I always thought that was cute for Kratos.)

Anna laughed, "Oh come on now, Kratos. Admit it! You're a sap for us!"

Kratos smiled, "Of course I am, I have a beautiful loving wife and son."

Lloyd looked back and forth between his parents, "We go outsides now?" he asked.

Kratos and Anna jumped, forgetting that their son was in the room.

"Yeah, we'll go outside now." Anna said, taking Lloyd's hand.

Kratos opened the door, which closed after Anna fell through, and said, "After you."

Anna giggled, "Why, thank you sir." She said as she stepped out of their house.

Kratos followed Anna, closing the door after him.

Lloyd's eyes went wide with excitement as he began to bounce around the snow.

"SHNOW!! SHNOW SHNOW SHNOW!!!!" the toddler squealed as he ran around.

Kratos and Anna exchanged an amused look.

"He's having a fun time." Anna noted

"Indeed." Kratos agreed (Anyone agree that he says that too much??)

Both parents were smiling with amusement as their son continued to run around the snow. "Shnow is cold." Lloyd commented as he flopped down on his back and made a snow angel.

"Lookies! Mommy, Daddy! Lookit!" Lloyd pranced over to his parents and pointed at his snow angel.

"That's nice, Lloyd." Anna complimented her son.

"I agree." Kratos nodded his head.

Lloyd grinned with pride and ran off to make more snow creations.

"He's so cute." Anna sighed as she watched her son bend down to make something.

Kratos nodded, "He got it from you."

Anna blushed, "Oh Kratos…" she giggled.

Kratos just smiled. He and Anna stood side by side as they looked up at the falling snow. Then…

**SPLAT! **

Kratos and Anna yelped from surprise as their heads got a direct hit from two snowballs.

They both turned around and saw Lloyd, who had a snowball in each hand, looked at each other and dove for the side as Lloyd unleashed his snowballs.

"WHOA!" Anna gasped as a snowball nearly met her face

"…!" Kratos didn't say anything, but his eyes widened as a snowball grazed the top of his head.

As his parents hit the ground, Lloyd giggled and ran for his rather huge fort. In a time span of 10 minutes, a hyper Lloyd had created a snow fort that held his stash of around 2,000 snowballs.

Both parents chased their child as he ran towards his fort.

But before Kratos and Anna could grab him, Lloyd dived into the fort door, which was fitted for his size only, and out of their reach.

Anna looked up at Lloyd, who had a triumphant look on his face. "Lloyd, get down from there!"

Lloyd grinned even more, "Why?"

Anna spluttered, "Because I said so!" She shouted, "Get down from there, n--!"

Anna's demand was met with a snowball right in the face.

"…" Anna stood there, literally melting the snow off her fuming face.

Kratos, however, was laughing his head off on the ground while pointing at his wife. (Come on, he HAS to be more open around his family.)

Anna became annoyed at her spouse, bent down and picked up some snow, packed it into a ball, and threw it high and true…and smacked Kratos' face.

"Bulls Eye!" cheered Anna as Kratos fell back onto the soft snow. "Woot! I got the seraph! I got the seraph!" singsonged Anna as she happily danced around the area.

'_It's on.' _Kratos thought as he got up and scooped up HUGE snowballs, (think boulder size), and hurled them in the air.

Anna was too busy relishing in her victory at Kratos, that she didn't notice the huge snowballs fly over her, but she DID see the shadows.

"HOLY MOTHER OF SH--!" Anna didn't finish her curse as she began to play mad dodgeball with the snowballs, successfully dodging all of them.

"Damn it, Kratos!" Anna gasped as she went over to her husband, "Did you HAVE to make them so big?!"

Kratos shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea."

"Hmph!" Anna huffed as Kratos gave her an amused smile.

Then she yelped as she felt coldness running down her back.

During this time of snow-dodgeball madness, Lloyd had been carefully making more snowballs, and somehow made snow cannonballs and catapults that were LOADED with snowballs, and Anna had been the victim of one snowball fired cannon.

Kratos turned to Lloyd, "Lloyd? What are you do--!!"

Lloyd had launched his catapult and pummeled his father's face and chest with snowballs.

"…" Kratos stood his ground, frigid and not moving as snow fell off his face, leaving wet traces behind.

"Yay! Hahah! I got mommy and daddy!" Lloyd cheered, "Wootness!" Then after a few seconds, Lloyd's eyes sparkled as a hyper joy filled look got into his features. "AGAIN!" he shouted

Kratos and Anna looked at each other and paled.

'_Run.' _Was what they had in mind, and did just that.

If you were there, it'd be pretty funny seeing the Aurion parents running away from their son, who was laughing and launching/shooting snowballs at his parents.

Lloyd somehow landed almost, if not all, his hits on his parents; whom were laughing all the while.

"Whoa!" Anna laughed as she dove behind a wide tree with Kratos as snowballs pummeled against the tree; their faces flushed from the laughing, running, and snow they encountered.

"He's got good aim!" Anna laughed as Lloyd shouted for them to come out and play with him.

"Indeed!" Kratos laughed as he shook snow out of his hair, then running back out to the battlefield.

Anna laughed as she ran after Kratos.

Lloyd cheered as he saw his parents run back out. "Yay!" he shouted with glee, and then launched more snowballs into the air.

Kratos and Anna didn't dare fight back since the fort WAS made of snow, one strong hit/aim would send Lloyd tumbling. They didn't dare hurt their son, so they let him hit them with snowballs, better than real boulders and cannons.

This fight continued until Lloyd fell asleep. Kratos went up to the fort and picked Lloyd up from his perch and went back to Anna, who took Lloyd into her arms to warm him up.

The three Aurions were flushed and tired from playing and laughing for almost 6 hours straight.

The sky was turning a pretty violet shade as the Aurions got back to their house.

"Whoosh…" Anna breathed as she plopped back onto hers and Kratos' bed.

"Tired?" Kratos asked his wife.

"Heck yeah." She answered, "Who knew Lloyd could be so hyper?"

Kratos chuckled, "He probably got it from you. I'm not like that."

Anna slapped him playfully as he sat down next to her.

"Hey…" she grinned tiredly, and then she yawned, "Can I sleep now?" she asked sleepily.

Kratos smiled, "I am not stopping you."

Anna gave one last smile before nodding off.

Kratos then turned to the window near their bed, looking out at the beautiful sky, wishing that his life could be like this forever.

As he turned back to put Anna in the covers, it started to snow again, covering the playfield in just a few minutes, leaving no trace of the happiness and fun behind.

* * *

Okay…I don't really know if that was a good way to end the chapter.

On another note, sorry for not updating in a while, school is pretty much killing my brain with stress. Hope you understand. Next chapter I'll be working on.

Bye!


	5. Mother's day: The perfect gifts

Disclaimer: I don't own

Note: Lloyd is a babbler in this one. Inspired by Long Ago: A Tale Of A Dead Mother chapter 23, author: phantom4angel. **----** What is the best mother's day present a mother can get? Kratos ponders on what to get Anna, while Lloyd gives his mother the best gift she's got.

* * *

**Mother's Day: The perfect gifts**

Lloyd was crawling about his room as Kratos watched him, thinking of the perfect gift for Anna, it WAS mother's day after all.

"Wa na na…" Lloyd babbled as he crawled under his wooden crib, "Ba na ni oba!"

Kratos was staring off into space, not really watching his son at this moment.

'_What can I get her…?' _Kratos thought, _'Flowers? No…not original. Chocolate? Bleh…Hmm…what should I get he---why is it so quiet?' _

Kratos snapped back to reality when he no longer heard Lloyd's babbling.

The seraph's eyes went wide with shock and worry as he tried to resist running around looking for his son. Glancing around the room and scanning everything with his angel senses, Kratos heard a small 'woo woo!' come from Lloyd's crib.

Dashing over to the wooden furniture, Kratos looked in the crib, seeing nothing. Then he heard the sound again, this time, he felt a tap on his boot. Kratos bent down and saw Lloyd, who was REALLY close to Kratos' face. Then Lloyd blew a drool bubble that popped in Kratos' face.

Kratos, surprised by the inanimate object and the slimy baby spit on his face, jerked back after hitting his head on the underside of the crib.

"Ow." Kratos muttered as he rubbed his sore head while reaching out and grabbing a laughing Lloyd and stood up.

"Lloyd, you almost scared me to death…and covered me in slobber." Kratos said to his son as Lloyd stuck a hand in his drooling mouth, "Lloyd, do not ever do that again."

Kratos wiped his face with a cloth before hearing a lovely sound.

"Do what again? Did Lloyd throw his plushies at you again?"

Kratos and Lloyd turned to the doorway, where mother and wife Anna was standing.

Anna walked over to Kratos and kissed him, the mercenary happily returning the favor.

"So what did Lloyd do?" Anna asked as she tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

"He crawled under his crib." Kratos flatly stated as Lloyd started to wiggle around in his arms.

Anna sighed, "Again?" she asked, "We really should lower the crib's height."

"It would seem so." Kratos said as he winced. Lloyd pulled his hair. "Lloyd, stop it. That—ow—hurts…"

Anna giggled, "I don't know how you can calmly say 'ow' when Lloyd pulls your hair while Noishe and I yelp and cry from the hurt."

Kratos looked amused as he handed Lloyd to Anna, who took him after tying up her hair good. "I have my ways," he said with a smirk.

"Tell me some next time." Anna said as she poked Lloyd's cheek, "Peta peta peta peta!!" she cooed. ('Peta' means something like 'coochie coochie' in Japanese. I learned it from a TotA skit xD)

Lloyd giggled and snatched his mother's finger and sucked on it.

Anna laughed, "I guess he's hungry."

Kratos smiled, "Indeed."

"I'll go make him breakfast. Let's go Lloyd!" Anna said as she twirled out of the room with a giggling Lloyd.

Kratos shook his head in amusement as a smile creeped onto his face. "That woman…" he chuckled as he left the room.

-(Elmo's world tune) Da da da da, la la la la Aurion Fluff!-

Anna hummed as she prepared breakfast for her family; Kratos was staring off into space thinking for the perfect gift for mother's day. Lloyd…well, Lloyd was babbling and drooling as he patted and poke Noishe's fur and body.

Noishe didn't mind at all, he loved Lloyd and let him do anything to him that wasn't death or pull his ears or tail and poke his eyes.

"Ni na no!" Lloyd babbled as he fluffed Noishe's fur.

"Sayonara no kawari ni Kono uta wo koko e oite yuku yo..." Anna sang as she placed food down on the table and sat Lloyd in front of her and fed him. Kratos was snapped out of his thinking and was entranced by her singing.

"What was that song about, Anna?" Kratos asked

Anna paused in feeding Lloyd and singing to answer her husband, "It's a lullaby my mother sang for me when I was little." (It's Ayumi Hamasaki – Replace. I take NO credit for the lyrics or the song.)

"I see. Would you mind singing it again?" Kratos asked as Anna finished feeding Lloyd and was now putting him down for a nap.

"Sure." Anna replied, "It can be a lullaby for Lloyd."

Kratos smiled, "I think he'd like it. Seeing as how he's about to be napping anyway."

Anna laughed a little as she shifted Lloyd's position into a rocking motion as she sat down and began to softly sing and stroke his hair.

"Kimi ni todoku you ni to, Koushite utaitsudzukete iru yo, Itsuka hanashite ita tooi, Omoi wo haseta mirai ni, Bokura wa tatteru…"

Kratos was almost lulled to sleep by her melodic voice, and his head almost hit the table as she continued singing.

"Osanaki hi ni mita , Yumemonogatari datta hazu no hibi ga , Me no mae ni shu-ru ni hirogaru..."

'_Beautiful. Just beautiful.' _Kratos thought.

Lloyd yawned slightly as he snuggled deeper into his mother's embrace and warmth, listening to his mother sing more.

"Dakedo wasurenai yo , Maketari shinai to , Sukoshi namida ukabete , Tsuyoku katatta yokogao wo , kimi ni todoku you ni to , Koushite utaitsudzukete iru yo , Mata aeru toki made , Akiramenaide aruite ite ne , Sono toki wa itsumo no egao wo misete ne…"

(If you want the English part, it will be at the end.)

Kratos inwardly sighed dreamily as his wife continued singing. Lloyd nodding off.

"Hitotsu wakatte iru koto wa , Kore kara mo kono michi wa tsudzuite yuku koto , Donna iro no sora no shita de , Donna kaze ga bokura wo tsutsunda toshitemo , Kimi ga waratte iru to ii , Sayonara no kawari ni" Anna was smiling as she sang as she saw the results of her singing and decided to take it up another notch and started to sing in a very beautiful voice.

"Kono uta wo koko e oite yuku yo , Mata aeru toki made akiramenaide , aruite ite ne , Moshimo hito shirezu ni , Naku hi ga attemo , Kimi ni todoku you ni to , Koushite utaitsudzukete iru yo..."

"Sayonara no kawari ni , Kono uta wo koko e oite yuku yo , Mata aeru toki made , Akiramenaide aruite ite ne , kimi ni todoku you ni to , Koushite utaitsudzukete iru yo..."

'_Must. Not. Fall...asleep...' _Kratos began nodding off as his eyes began to droop; Lloyd was also trying his best to stay awake to listen to the whole song.

"Mata aeru toki made , Akiramenaide aruite ite ne , Sono toki wa itsumo no egao wo misete ne, Boku wa kimi e to , Kimi wa dareka ni , Tsutaete hoshii , Hitori ja nai to…"

Anna finished singing as Kratos yawned widely, Noishe had already fallen asleep. Lloyd was yawning too.

"That was amazing, Anna," Kratos said as he rubbed his eyes, "Your voice is beautiful and sounds like a goddess."

Anna blushed, "Thank you," she said as she looked down at Lloyd who was nodding off.

Then it happened.

Lloyd grabbed Anna's finger and murmured, "Mama…" before falling asleep.

Anna and Kratos froze, Kratos being shocked awake.

"Did he just…?" Anna whispered, looking down at her son's sleeping face.

"Yes. He did." Kratos looked equally shocked as his wife.

Anna's eyes welled up with tears of joy and she began to sob softly with happiness.

Kratos hugged her, "It's unexpected, isn't it?" he whispered.

Anna nodded, tears falling onto Lloyd's shirt, "Yes." She whispered, "It's one of the perfect gifts I've received."

Kratos blinked, "One?" he inquired.

Anna laughed softly, "Of course," she said, "The others were me meeting you, escaping the ranch, marrying you and having Lloyd."

Kratos chuckled, "Well then," he murmured, "This day is now the greatest mother's day ever."

Anna smiled, "It is, and will forever be."

Anna then got up and with Kratos, walked into Lloyd's room and set him down into his crib.

"Thank you, Kratos, Lloyd." Anna whispered as she leaned down to kiss her son's forehead, then turned and kissed her husband.

"You're very welcome, Anna." Kratos replied for himself, and his son.

* * *

Sorry for the font. XX something was wrong with my cousin's comp. 

This took a while, but I like it! I also like the song, speaking of which, here's the English translation:

I keep on singing  
So that my voice may reach you  
() I tell you  
And I'd like you  
To tell someone  
"You are not alone"  
Once we thought and talked  
About the distant future  
We are now standing at that place  
We dreamed fantasies  
In our infancies  
They are now unfolding surreally before our eyes  
But I never forget your profile  
When you said firmly  
With tears in your eyes  
That you would never be beaten  
() I keep on singing  
So that my voice may reach you  
I hope you will walk on without giving up  
Till the time we can meet again  
Please show me your usual smile then  
One thing I've realized is  
This road will continue as before  
Whatever wind may blow us  
Under the sky of whatever colour  
You might as well smile  
I leave this song here  
Instead of saying good-bye  
I hope you will walk on without giving up  
Till the time we can meet again  
Even if you may sometimes shed a secret tear  
I keep on singing  
So that my voice may reach you  
I leave this song here  
Instead of saying good-bye  
I hope you will walk on without giving up  
Till the time we can meet again  
() repeat  
() repeat

Bye bye! Hoped you liked it, and hoped the ending was cute. D


	6. Sudoku

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Note: Sudoko is a Number game. Those who play Neopets' Roodoku should know this game since it is based off it. Look for more info at wiki. **----** Anna finds a sudoku book, gets addicted, and teaches Lloyd how to play it. Lloyd, however, knows how to play it a little TOO good, and gets Kratos and Anna to play with him, beating them both…wait a minute…LLOYD beats KRATOS and ANNA at a MATH/THINKING game?!

Credit: I thank my friend, Akkiangel, for giving me this idea and helping me with this chapter. Thankies! –huggles–

* * *

**Sudoku**

Anna hummed as she cleaned a shelf from all the collecting dust, in the houses' basement. Kratos was in the living room, playing with Lloyd.

"La la la ---OW!" Anna suddenly got hit on the head with a book labled, "SUDOKU", which fell onto the floor.

"Ow...sheesh, who put a book up there?" Anna grumbled as she rubbed her head.

Anna stopped her cleaning and picked up the book.

"Sudoku...?" Anna wondered, "What's that?"

She soon found out when she opened the book and figured out answers...getting addicted while succeeding in every level.

"MAN!" Anna laughed as she passed the 22nd level, "I have GOT to teach Lloyd this! Maybe he'll be smart at math when he gets older!" (Hmm…I wonder…ehh…)

Anna then dashed up the stairs and into the living room, surprising her son and husband.

"Eh…?" Lloyd blurted at his mother's sudden entrance.

"What he said." Kratos said, "What's the hurry, Anna?"

"I'm going to teach Lloyd a game!" Anna said, excitement flowing in her voice.

"A game…?" Kratos asked, puzzled.

"Yeah!" Anna cheered, "It's called Sudoku! C'mon Lloyd! I'll teach you so you can become smart at math!"

Lloyd blinked at his mother's hyperness, as did his father.

"Ehhh…?" he said again.

"Oh come on!" Anna laughed as she picked Lloyd up and ran off to her and Kratos' room, where she put Lloyd down, and opened Sudoku, teaching Lloyd the basics of the game in less than 20 minutes.

Anna was finishing teaching Lloyd when Kratos walked in, where did he go? I have no idea.

"See Lloyd? The 2 goes here, next to the 4." Anna pointed to a space where Lloyd had written a 2 very crudely.

"I win!" Lloyd shouted with glee as he succeeded in completing his first Sudoku game.

"Good job, Lloyd!" Anna praised her son.

"Indeed." Kratos smiled.

"Daddy!" Lloyd clapped his hands when he saw his father, "Play with me!"

Kratos nodded sitting down on the ground next to his son while Anna started to write the numbers in the blank squares getting the game set up for the father and son.

When it was done the two started putting numbers in the blank square no longer having it vacant but for some reason… Lloyd was filling out the numbers faster than his father.

"Lloyd you're smarter than your daddy!" Anna said smiling at her son.

"Anna…" Kratos said feeling offended by his wife who was making him feel… stupid.

"What?" Anna asked, "He's pretty good at this!"

Kratos shifted uncomfortably, "I can tell, however, could you not make it seem like I'm ignorant?"

Anna gave a blank look, "What does that mean?"

Kratos fell over, _'Oi…' _he thought.

"Done!" Lloyd cheered as he showed his paper to his parents, "I beat daddy! Yay!"

Kratos and Anna stared at the paper.

It was correct…CORRECT! ALL the numbers were correctly in place!

"Holy…" Anna gaped, "That was fast!"

"And no mistakes." Kratos stared.

"Again?" Lloyd asked, "Mommy, Daddy play again??" The little toddler motioned for Anna to set up another game, and pulled on both his parents' hands to get them to play Sudoku with him.

"Umm…okay…" Anna mumbled

"…" Kratos didn't say anything but let his son drag him down while his wife set up another game.

After Anna set up the game, Lloyd and his parents faced off.

"Start!" Lloyd shouted.

--10 minutes later—

"…" Anna and Kratos both gaped.

"No way…" Anna gasped

"…" Kratos stared in amazement.

In 10 minutes FLAT. TEN minutes…Lloyd had beaten his parents in an all out Sudoku brainstorm match. Amazing! …and this is the dummy Lloyd we're talking about in the FUTURE!!!

"Whee! I beat Mommy and Daddy!" Lloyd paused in his cheering, then added, "AGAIN!"

'_I feel stupid…' _Anna thought sadly, then happily, _'But oh well! This is great!'_

'_My own son…has bested me…??' _Kratos blinked incredously, then he thought, _'This is amazing!'_

Lloyd clapped his hands. "Again?" he asked.

Kratos and Anna exchanged glances and nodded, "Alright."

"YAY!" Lloyd giggled as his mother set up another game of Sudoku.

"Start!"

-10 Lloyd-wins-games later…

"Too…much…thinking!!" Anna groaned as she lay down on the floor after Lloyd won, again.

"I will surely be shocked if Lloyd grows to be idiotic." Kratos mumbled as he laid next to his wife, closing his eyes in the process.

"Same here." Anna raised her hand then let it fall onto her face.

Then the dreaded word came.

"Again!"

Anna and Kratos turned to each other, weariness showing in their features.

Lloyd grinned, "Again! Again! Again!"

Kratos and Anna inwardly groaned. _'No more!' _they screamed in their minds.

"AGAIN!"

Anna whimpered, "I shouldn't have taught him! I've started the dreaded 'Again' cycle! NOO!!!"

Lloyd shook Anna, asking her to set up another game. "Mommy, play again!"

Anna started to cry (anime-style), "WAH!! My brain is going to explode! Too much thinking!"

Kratos shook his head and sighed. _'I suppose this is the beginning of something either good or bad.' _Kratos thought.

Oh Kratos, if only you knew…

* * *

And so my friends…it is the beginning of the Game Saga! Starting from this chapter, ToS: FF will be in the Game Saga, meaning a lot of bonding and happiness for the Aurions while they engage in fun games! xD

Next chapter: **Hide and Seek! LITERALLY!! **You'll be surprised at what Lloyd can do in easy games.

Hoped you like this chapter! Review please! Thanks!


	7. Hide and Seek! LITERALLY!

Disclaimer: I don't own

**_It's my 14th birthday today! YAY!!!_**

Note: Good thing: Toddler Lloyd decides to play hide and seek with his parents…bad thing: he's good. Results of Lloyd's way of hide and seek: His parents running around, searching for him. Then Lloyd pulls off an ingenious sche—WAIT WAIT WAIT! HOLD UP! WHAT?! LLOYD pulls an _**INGENIOUS**_ scheme on KRATOS and ANNA?! NO WAY!!!

**

* * *

**

It was near morning, and a sleeping Anna and Kratos were sitting in front of the fireplace, the warm glow of sunlight reflecting off their peaceful faces. It was quiet. Peaceful and quiet.

"WHEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"

Well…if you can call it peaceful and quiet.

Anna and Kratos jolted awake from the sudden squeal and looked around blearily, stretching and yawning, they saw their alarm clock, their son.

Lloyd was hyper. REALLY hyper…so hyper was he that he was running around in circles screaming, "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

Anna looked at Kratos.

Kratos looked at Anna.

"He's your son," they said simultaneously.

Kratos then got up and went over to Lloyd, and went to put his hand on his son's head to calm him down. (That works for me.) However…

"Whoa!--" Kratos caught himself as his son sped up, taking him along in a wild spin. What a nice color combination, Red with Purple.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Lloyd continued to squeal as his father grew dizzy.

"Anna! Make him stop!" Kratos shouted to his wife.

Anna, however, was busy roaring with laughter at the sight of Kratos, the person you'd expect to NOT shout/beg for help, shout for her help as their son began to pick up the pace, looking like a whirlwind. (O.o)

Kratos then had to take matters into his own hands. He lowered his legs onto the ground and planted his feet on the ground. Hard, which resulted in Lloyd falling onto his back, and falling face first onto the floor.

Kratos grunted uncomfortably as he hit the ground and when Lloyd came falling onto his back.

Anna was still laughing as she said, "Nice one, Kratos! Hope you have a nice _trip_! See ya next _fall_!"

Kratos sighed. _'There she goes…again…' _Kratos got up and picked the still hyper Lloyd up.

"Play!" Lloyd shrieked.

Anna calmed down a little and went over to Kratos, taking Lloyd from his arms.

"Okay Lloyd," Anna said breathlessly from laughing so hard, "What do you want to play?" a pause, "That doesn't involve your father losing some dignity?"

Kratos 'hmphed'.

Lloyd clapped his hands and shouted, "Hide Seek!"

Kratos grew puzzled. "What??"

Anna giggled, "Hide _and _Seek, Lloyd, remember the _and_."

Lloyd put on a cute serious look and nodded, "And. Gots it. Play now?"

Anna laughed and set Lloyd down, "Alright. Kratos?"

"Hmm…?"

"You're playing too."

Kratos' eyes went wide, "Are you serious?" he asked uncertainly.

Anna raised an eyebrow, "Of course! Why not?"

Kratos shifted, "I...don't think I'd be fun to play with."

Anna surprised Kratos when she laughed, "Yeah right," she scoffed, "I've seen you and Lloyd play together when you think I'm asleep, and let me tell you, mister," Anna went up to Kratos and jabbed his chest with her finger, "I always see you and Lloyd have lots of fun together, just ask him!" to this, Lloyd nodded vigorously, even though he didn't know what his mother was talking about, he knew it had something to do with him and his father. Anna continued, "Don't _ever_ think that you're not filled with fatherly fun. GOT IT?" Anna ended her speech with a kiss on Kratos' cheek. (Let's see the loveable mercenary's reaction.)

Kratos was shocked speechless; his eyes were wide and his mouth slightly agape.

"A-Anna, I--" Kratos started but Anna cut him off.

"Bup!" she said raising her hand in a stop gesture. "No more, play now."

"But!"

"No."

"Anna!"

"N-O."

"Wha—"

"Kratos…" Anna had a low tone that said, 'I'm warning you.'

Kratos sighed in defeat. "Alright…"

Anna and Lloyd simultaneously jumped 2 feet in the air, shouting, "YAY!" Then they both, actually it was mostly Anna, dragged Kratos out.

-In the backyard of the house-

"So. How long do we have to count?" Kratos asked Anna.

They had gone over the game. Lloyd will hide while Anna and Kratos will seek. Lloyd can hide anywhere as long it as he didn't stray far. One thing they hadn't gone over was the time.

Anna shrugged, "I don't know," she replied, "Let's ask Lloyd."

Lloyd toddled up to his parents before they could go up to him and said, "10 time."

Kratos raised an eyebrow. "What??"

Anna giggled, "I think he means 10 seconds."

Lloyd nodded.

"Alright. Let's begin."

Kratos and Anna turned around and covered their eyes, starting off the count while Lloyd giggled and ran off.

"1…"

Lloyd went behind a tree, but it was too narrow.

"2…"

Glancing around the backyard, Lloyd started to climb another tree, but it hurt his fingers.

"3…"

Running for a bush, Lloyd plopped onto the dirt, but when he saw dead bees and insects eating them, his eyes widened and he ran away.

"4…"

Lloyd looked at the house, and a smile came onto his face. The rules DID say he could hide anywhere.

"5…"

As quietly as he could, Lloyd stood on tippy toes; slightly opened the backdoor and slipped in.

"6…"

Lloyd stealthily ran around the house, hiding under, behind, and in anything he saw. However, none suited him.

"7…"

He squatted under a table. No, he felt uncomfortable.

"8…"

Behind a chair? Nah…they'll find him too fast.

"9…"

Lloyd began to frantically look around, until his eyes caught something white and green, snoozing near his crib. Lloyd grinned.

"10!"

Kratos and Anna uncovered their eyes and started to look around the backyard.

"Oh Lloyd! Where are yooou??" Anna singsonged.

Kratos sighed, "Anna, do you honestly think that Lloyd will just jump out saying, 'I'm here, mommy!' and lose his hiding place??"

Anna giggled, "Well," she said, "You never know."

Kratos sighed again and then looked around the big tree. No Lloyd there. Kratos looked up and spied no red. Lloyd was obviously not there.

Anna looked behind the bush, no Lloyd, but there were a hell of a lot of insects and bees.

"UGH!!! EWW!!!" Anna shrieked from the sight of insects eating a dead bee. "EWW!!! KRATOS!!"

Kratos was over in an instant. "What is it, Anna?" he asked worriedly.

"Look! It's disgusting!!" Anna wailed, mostly from disgust and fright.

Kratos saw and shook his head, _'Mana…she is not afraid of Kvar or monsters, but she is afraid of insects and dead bees?' _

"Come along, Anna, we still need to search for Lloyd." Kratos said as he pulled his wife back from the bush.

It took 5 minutes of searching the backyard for Anna and Kratos to realize Lloyd wasn't anywhere in the backyard and decided to check the house.

"Sneaky little boy, isn't he Kratos?" Anna asked as she opened the door wide.

"I suppose…but I want to know how he got in without—" here the hinges on the door squeaked slightly. (1) Kratos grimaced at the noise. "Without us hearing that infernal sound."

Anna paused from looking in the cabinets, "Same here."

Kratos joined Anna and searched under tables and in the rooms. Nothing. They were starting to get worried.

"Where is he??" Anna asked, getting frantic.

"Anna, calm down," Kratos assured his wife, even though inside, his heart was beating like it was in a race. "He could still be in the house, maybe we haven't searched correctly."

Anna nodded.

As she and Kratos began to search again, they saw Noishe, who was still sleeping near Lloyd crib. The protozoan snorted a bit and fidgeted and rolled over onto his other side; and they heard a sneeze, but thought it was Noishe who sneezed from the dust of Lloyd's crib..

The two just shook their heads and turned away, doing a double take of all their searched places. 10 minutes later they came back and sat down in the room.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Anna cried.

"…" Kratos was overworking his mind as he tried to resist the urge of breaking down and running around in a frantic state.

As she began to run around, Anna heard another sneeze coming from "Noishe". However, as she went closer, she heard that the sneeze was way different than Noishe's regular sneeze. Kratos saw his wife's movements and went to her, both staring down and the crib and Noishe.

"Hachoo!"

There it was. The high-pitched sneeze.

Kratos and Anna turned to each other and blinked.

Kratos then woke his friend by poking his back.

"Grmmph?"

Noishe got up groggily and walked to the other side of the room, flopping down and going back to sleep.

Anna and Kratos then turned back to the crib and what they saw made their worry leave them and sigh in relief, for Lloyd was under the crib, rubbing his eyes as he awoke from his slumber.

Lloyd yawned, "Hio mommy, hio daddy. Wat took yew sho long?" Lloyd asked, blinking his eyes blearily.

Kratos chuckled, "Well, Lloyd, it seems you are too good at this game."

Anna grinned as she picked her son from the under the crib and held him close to her, "Next time, Lloyd, choose a less-frightning game for us okay?"

Lloyd nodded slowly, drifting back to his nap. "…'tay…"

Anna and Kratos looked at each other and smiled. No more hide and seek. Literally.

* * *

Well now…I think that was an okay chapter. Now then, to reply to the number to give you an insight to why Kratos and Anna didn't hear the squeak of the door: 

(1) Lloyd SLIGHTLY opened the door; that gave him enough room to get in the house, so no squeaking was heard. Anna opened the door WIDE to let both her and Kratos in, so the squeaking occurred because of how far she opened it.

Hopefully that cleared it up.

Next chapter: **Red Light, Green Light. **Never have Lloyd be the stoplight. It could hurt you.

Ja-ne! Review please+Runs off+


	8. Brief interlude: Happy Father's Day!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Note: This is a brief interlude from the game saga so I can put in a chapter for Lloyd's sweet way to say "Happy Father's Day" to Kratos.

Dedication to my own father, I love you daddy!!

Happy early Father's day people!

If Kratos seems OoC, remember that this is a Family fic, where Kratos is soft around Anna and Lloyd. Remember that.

* * *

**Happy Father's Day**

"Lloyd, watch out!"

Kratos dove for his son as the boy lost his balance from sitting on a low tree and caught him in his arms.

Kratos clutched his son tightly in his embrace as the fright left his body and his grip relaxed, and he let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank Martel that your mother isn't here right now," Kratos said to Lloyd, who was sucking on his fist, looking up at his father. "Dada funny!" Lloyd babbled around his fist.

Kratos inwardly grinned as he outwardly chuckled. Lloyd had learned to say "Dada" a few days ago, Kratos had done the most opposite action everyone would see of him; hugging his son and laughing (whatever you want) openly as Anna smiled and warmly embraced her two men.

That day will never be forgotten to Kratos as long as he lived, which is a long time.

Anna right now, was at their house, unknowingly to Kratos, making arrangements of the secret father's day surprise.

"Dada! Lookie!!" Lloyd shouted out suddenly as he pointed up at the sky.

Kratos looked up, and saw nothing but the black sky with bright stars decorating the desolate hue. The mercenary turned to his son, "What do you see?" he asked.

"Stars!" was the little one's reply.

(Song: Starry Heavens _plays_)

_What will I wish for if I found a shooting star that travels in the sky now? that promise I made with the departing you will always remain in my heart  
_

Kratos looked up again and saw a certain star that was glowing red, he turned to Lloyd, "Lloyd, look…"

Kratos pointed up at the sky and Lloyd followed where his father was pointing at.

_What I want to hear on nights I can't sleep is your voice we talked until sunrise came_

"Dada, why the star red?" Lloyd asked.

Kratos hoisted Lloyd up on his shoulders and said, "It's going to…to…" Kratos didn't want to say the word 'die' in case Lloyd asks what it means. His thoughts strayed to Anna and her cursed exesphere. He thought of one quick lie, hoping it would be the first and last one he'd ever say to his son.

"It's going to go away," he said.

Lloyd turned his big chocolate eyes that resembled Anna's at his father, the moonlight reflecting off his innocent face.

Your face was shining when you were engrossed in talking next to me

"Will it come back?" the boy asked.

Kratos nodded slowly, "Yes…it will…"

Suddenly, a single solitary shooting star shot across the sky, leaving behind a trail of orange dust…

Kratos took Lloyd down from his shoulders and hugged him, and then he wished, _'I wish this life could last forever…'_

Then more shooting stars began to overtake the dark sky, showering the dark sky with bright orange streaks.  
_  
What will I wish for if I found a shooting star that travels in the sky now? that promise I made with the departing you will always remain in my heart…_

Kratos and Lloyd looked up, and the latter squealed with delight and the former gave a slight smile as his eyes softened.

Lloyd was excited, he pointed at the sky; squealing and laughing in joy. "Lookie dada!! Pwetty!!" Kratos chucked, "I see them, Lloyd…" he said.

Lloyd's eyes sparkled with delight, happiness and excitement; "Pwetty!" he said again as he hugged his father in a warm, loving embrace, catching the seraph off-guard.

"Lloyd…??" Kratos blinked in surprise.

"I wuve you, dada!"

Time seemed to freeze for Kratos at that point, his whole body went numb.

"I…I love you too Lloyd…" he whispered.

Lloyd grinned and looked at the sky again, the previously dark, desolate sky was filled with bright streaks of orange and yellow dust, making it seem like the the sky was being overlayed with the sun rise.  
_  
What will I wish for if I found a shooting star that travels in the sky now? we're connected no matter where we are your words come to life_

Lloyd caught sight of the red star again.

"Look dada! It's gwowing briter!!"

Kratos followed his son's gaze and saw the red star as it expanded thrice its size and all at once, it exploded like a firework. The red light was so bright, it reflected off the orange and yellow overlay and shined down on the father and son, and then it disappeared in a flash.

"Kedei…hondo ni kedei, desu!" (1) Lloyd clapped his hands and squealed.

As the last cluster of shooting stars faded away, and the sky became dark once more; Lloyd's eyes began to droop as the after-effects of his excitement took it's toll.

"Hmm?" Kratos looked at his son and saw that he was nearly asleep.

Kratos' face faded to a peaceful look as he began to make his way back home to Anna and Noishe, with Lloyd in his arms.

Before Kratos left the clearing, he heard Lloyd whisper in his sleep, "I wuve you, dada…" and felt his son grab onto his clothes and fell into slumber.

Lloyd will never know in the future, that he gave his father the most wonderful gift he's received since Anna and himself, and Anna will never know that Kratos had let his emotions slide out for the second time.

* * *

Sorry about the late late LATE update! I went to Knotts berry farm for my school's end-of-the-year-for-8th-graders' field trip. It was AWESOME!! And my teachers are giving a lot of tests and we have to return books, due assignments and get ready for promotion and the promotion dance.

Eeesh! That's a lot…I never realized until now…anyway, review please!

**Japanese ver. Of Starry Heavens:**

Yozora o kakeru nagare boshi o ima  
Mitsukerare tara nani o inoru darou  
Tabitatsu kimi to kawashita yakusoku  
Kokoro no naka ni itsumo aru

Nemurenai yoru ni  
Kikitai no wa kimi no koe  
asahi ga kuru made  
Katari akashita  
Tonari de muchuu ni hanasu yokogao wa  
Kagayaiteita yone?

Yume o ou kimi to mimamoru boku ni  
Onaji hoshi no hikari ga furi sosogu  
Furi kaerazu ni aruite hoshii to  
Namida koraete miokutta  
Yozora o kakeru nagare hoshi o ima  
Mitsukerare tara nani o inoru darou  
Tabi tatsu kimi to kawashita yakusoku  
Kokoro no naka ni itsumo aru

Itsu demo tsutsunde  
Agerareru boku de itai  
Tsunoru samishisa wa  
Sotto kakushite  
Are kara toki no nagare ga modokashiku  
Kanji hajimeta kedo

Mabayui hoshi ni omoi kasanereba  
Tsuyoi ai eto kaete yukeru kara  
Kimi ga jibun de arunda kiseki mo  
Tashika na mono ni kitto naru  
Yozora o kakeru nagare boshi o ima  
Mitsukerare tara nani o inoru darou  
Doko ni itatte tsunagatteiru yo  
Kimi no kotoba ga yomigaeru

Yume o ou kimi to mimamoru boku ni  
Onaji hoshi no hikari ga furi sosogu  
Furi kaerazu ni aruite hoshii to  
Namida koraete miokutta  
Yozora o kakeru nagare boshi o ima  
Mitsukerare tara nani o inoru darou  
Tabi tatsu kimi to kawashita yakusoku  
Kokoro no naka ni itsumo aru


	9. Red Light Green Light

Disclaimer: Don't own

NOTE: Red light, Green light is fun to play, but not when the stoplight keeps bluffing! AGH! Frustration is in store for Anna and Kratos, not to mention some…pain…

**Sorry for the long wait! ( 8****th**** grade ended for me, and I miss my friends. Sorry though! Oh yeah, I forgot to put down the translation for (1) last chapter; Lloyd said, "Pretty! It's really pretty!"**

**Hoped that cleared some things up. On with the fic!**

* * *

**Red Light, Green Light**

"Red!"

"Huh?"

"Gween!"

"Green what??"

"WIGHT!!"

"…???"

"Lloyd, stop. I think you're going to get your father confused, not like he isn't already."

Anna laughed at Kratos when he gave an offended look at her.

"Oh come now, Kratos," Anna grinned, "You know I'm just fooling!"

"…hmm." Kratos just grumbled, and then stumbled slightly when Lloyd tugged on his cape.

"WED!" Lloyd shouted.

"…" Kratos raised an eyebrow at his son.

Anna giggled.

"What's so funny?" asked Kratos, "I do not see anything humorous about this."

Anna giggled even more as she said, "You!"

Kratos blinked.

"Me? Why?"

Anna was starting to get delirious from laughter.

"You don't know the game Lloyd is talking about?" she asked hysterically.

"…I beg your pardon?" asked Kratos.

Anna laughed harder, "Oh wow!"

Lloyd looked confused, his mother was laughing and his father was staring at his mother like she had gone insane.

"Ehh…?"

The two adult Aurions turned to their son and blinked. Anna had calmed down considerably while Kratos still pondered.

"Pway now?" asked Lloyd.

"Umm…okay…?" Kratos said, still confused.

Anna giggled again, but silenced when Kratos looked at her.

"Yay!" Lloyd shouted.

Lloyd then ran out back, laughing.

Kratos turned to Anna, "Anna, I don't know how to play…" he muttered.

Anna smiled, "Don't worry! It will come to you, you're smart!"

Kratos felt reassured when Anna smiled at him, every time she smiled it felt like every worry he had disappeared and everything was right in the world.

Anna turned to him, "Kratos? You coming?"

Kratos snapped out of his thoughts and turned to his wife, who was at the door. He hesitated for a few seconds, then said, "Yes, I'm coming…" and together the two walked out the door.

* * *

Outside, Kratos and Anna were standing at least 5 feet away from the house, and Lloyd went all the way up to where Anna's small flower garden was located.

Lloyd jumped up and down, since he was small, he thought his parents couldn't hear him so he waved his arms shouting, "AWE YEW WEDY??"

Anna laughed and cupped her hands to her mouth, "YES!" she replied.

Kratos closed his eyes and shook his head, smiling.

"'tay!" Lloyd grinned, then he shouted, "GWEEN!"

Anna started to run, Kratos blinked for a few seconds, and after realizing the rules of the game, took off after Anna.

Then _**it**_ came…

"WEEEEED!!"

Anna and Kratos stopped running; Anna was in a mid-running pose and was swaying from her giggles and uneven balance.

Kratos, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky.

When Lloyd shouted RED, he was leaning forward, and his right leg was in the air, wanting to be set on the ground. It took only a shift of direction of the wind to knock him down on the ground.

"…" Kratos' face met mother nature.

Anna's roaring laughter could be heard for 2 miles, the woman collapsed in a hysterical fit of laughter, her face was red and she couldn't breathe.

Kratos got up and shot Anna a look and began to lecture her about setting an example for Lloyd, teaching him to help people when they fall instead of laughing at them.

Anna, would calm down, look really serious and nod, like she was really listening; but then her cheeks would puff out and she'd burst back into laughter.

Kratos sighed and shook his head; but inside, he was laughing at himself too, for being caught off guard by his son and actually falling onto the ground when he'd usually flip and land standing tall.

Lloyd was laughing too, from his place on the ground, he was rolling around when he saw his parents; the two people he thought didn't fall or laugh at each other or other people; fall and laugh at each other. That's got to be surprising!

After all of them calmed down, Kratos helped Anna get up and Lloyd began to shout the colors again.

"Ready Kratos?" Anna asked

Kratos smirked, "Always, Anna, always."

Lloyd smiled and began to say, "Gwwwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeee…!"

Knowing that Lloyd was about to say, GREEN, Kratos and Anna fell into a running stance.

"…eeeeeeEEED!!"

Kratos and Anna took one step and fell simultaneously, when they realized Lloyd had said RED.

"…Ow…" Anna muttered as she and Kratos got up.

"He caught us off guard again…" Kratos told his wife.

"No kidding," Anna replied, "Who knew he could be so sneaky?"

Kratos didn't have time to answer when Lloyd shouted out.

"YeeeeGweWED!" Lloyd shouted out the

Again, Kratos and Anna fell; if you were there, you'd be thinking you were seeing a slow motion flip-show.

Kratos and Anna were pulling the Robot, running style.

The bad part? The two Aurion parents weren't even halfway to Lloyd, the bluffing stoplight.

Anna groaned from her position on the ground, "Krattie?"

Kratos twitched at the nickname, but answered back, "Yes?"

Anna sighed, "I think Lloyd is going to do this for a while."

The mercenary agreed, "I suppose so."

The two got up on their feet again and braced themselves for another 'Lloyd-light-bluff."

"_I'm going to be sore tomorrow!" _Anna and Kratos both thought as Lloyd opened his mouth again.

Half and Hour Later

Anna whimpered as she got off the ground.

"Where the hell did Lloyd get this bluffing gene from?!" she asked loudly.

"Anna, language, as for Lloyd, I have no idea." Kratos replied.

"Mama! Dada! HEWWOOO!?" Lloyd called to his parents, "Play now!"

Anna grew an anger tick on her head, "That's it!" she got up and an evil/playful smirk appeared.

Kratos backed off, looking a little frightened by his wife.

"Um, Anna? What exactly are you going to do?" Kratos asked

Anna turned to him and grinned, "I'm going to cheat."

Kratos' eyes turned to dots. "What?"

He got his answer when Anna took off after Lloyd shouted, "GWEEN!"

"WED!" Lloyd shouted, but when he saw that his mother wasn't stopping he kept shouted the color. "WED WED WED!! MAMA YEW CHEATING!!"

Anna laughed, "It's opposite day, Lloyd! STARTING NOW!!" Anna ran up to Lloyd, but her son saw it coming and raced off to hide behind Kratos.

"HEWLP ME DADA!!!" Lloyd shouted, laughing.

Kratos resisted the urge to collapse on the ground laughing when Anna charged up to Lloyd and grabbed him.

"GOT YA!" Anna giggled as she placed Lloyd on her back for a piggyback ride.

As Anna walked up to Kratos with a squealing Lloyd on her back, Kratos took Lloyd off and they all began to walk back inside, that is, until Lloyd stopped them

Lloyd blinked, "Boot izn it op'sit jay?" even though he didn't know what it meant, Lloyd still said that question which then made Anna and Kratos blink and shake their heads

"It's over, because we are not sleeping outside." Anna sighed.

"Your mother and I are tired, and for us to play again, we have to sleep inside." Kratos added, looking like he was having a headache

"...'tay!" Lloyd said; then the family walked back to the house when Lloyd shouted, "WED!"

And because Kratos and Anna got used to stopping on RED in the game, they froze.

Kratos blinked from his position and turned to Anna.

Anna blinked and turned to Kratos.

The two Aurions looked at Lloyd, sighed in defeat and smiled.

Lloyd grinned back at them from Kratos' arms.

"GWEEN!" he shouted, and Kratos and Anna ran back into the house, forgetting to close the door as their laughter floated out from inside the house.

**

* * *

**


	10. Pranks and Chickens

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Note: The GAME SAGA (if you could call it one) IS OFFICIALLY OVER, since I can't make up anymore games or think of any. Meh, oh wells. This chapter is hilarious to me and my friend since we made it up. I thank Akkiangel (Thanks friend!) for helping me out and giving me the idea! I swear I was rolling around in fits of laughter when she sent me parts.**

**"Pranks are fun, but not when you're the victim." –Me and Akkiangel**

**

* * *

****Pranks and Chickens  
**_(Arisu: Poor Anna)_

"Pwease mommy?!" 3 year old Lloyd begged

"No, Lloyd, I'm busy." Anna replied, rearranging the upstair bathroom's contents. You see, Lloyd wants to play tag, and since he couldn't find his father, he decided to ask his mother. Though, he didn't expect her to say no.

"Peas??" Pouty lips.

"No." annoyed look.

"PEASE?!" big puppy eyes

"Lloyd, NO! I'm busy right now!" Anna raised her voice loud, which made tears spring to Lloyd's eyes

Anna sighed and dropped to her knees, hugging her son.

"I'm sorry baby, but I can't play right now. Maybe later," Anna said as she got up

"But—" Lloyd started but Anna stopped him.

"Lloyd if you want to play so badly, try to find your father. He's bound to be here somewhere." Anna said, she didn't mean to sound so neglectful, but she was busy and if she didn't want her husband and son to accidentally use something bad, or in Lloyd's case EAT, she had to rearrange the items in the bathroom to make sure nothing was out of place or in reach of Lloyd. Though, it didn't help her when she heard Lloyd sigh and walk away.

Anna sighed. _'I'm going to regret that for years to come.'_

In his play room three rooms down from thebathroom, Lloyd plopped down after searching for his father for 10 minutes. The boy gave up and just started doodling on some paper, no people, it is not those words. Silly…

Lloyd wanted to play, so he went up to the only protozoan with HUGE ears to play; however, Noishe would get up then fall back down in slumber.

_'Lazy dog…ting…__proodle__…' _Lloyd thought, he heard his father tell his mother that Noishe wasn't a dog but a protozoan, but since Lloyd couldn't pronounce it, he called Noishe a 'proodle'.

Lloyd sighed. Then he thought of something…why sit in the living room, bored like crazy, when he could enjoy himself? How? Well, don't underestimate a crafty bored child.

Lloyd looked around his area. He saw glue and a big pillow Noishe tore up, thinking it was a giant marshmallow, the protozoan got in BIG trouble for that. Lloyd giggled as he recalled the memory.

--FLASHBACK--

_A hungry __Noishe__ looking at the long white pillow, pouncing on it while tearing at the soft fabric while feathers flew out._

_Anna gasped, "NOISHE!! __BAD BOY!!"_

_Kratos__ bent down and whispered in __Noishe's__ long ears, "Better run, friend."_

_And __Noishe__ ran, with an angry Anna holding a broom chasing after him_

_Lloyd was on the floor laughing his head off._

--END FLASHBACK—

Lloyd was on the floor laughing his off at the memory. After he was done, he began to set up his prank. He wanted his mother to play with him, so he was going to set up a trap.

Lloyd went into the kitchen and found some butter, then he went back upstairs and took his glue; they were fairly large, and the torn, long pillow, near the stairs. He made a second trip to his parents' room and found a huge ball of string. How he found that many string? I have no idea

When he was near the second step, Lloyd began to set up the trap.

First he took the butter and used it to make the floor and railings slippery.

Then he tied the string on the stair railing post things, you know those big spherical things on the railings?

He took another string and tied the two strings near the floor, and did the same at the bottom of the stairs; making a trip-start-trap. (AN: Basically, he did what other cartoons do, make it so when a person trips or steps on the string, the trap activates.)

Lloyd then took the rest of the string and tied his glue bottles on the railings; he then tied two strings to the trip strings around the bottles and made sure that when the person tripped, the trip activated the glue bottles to spray/splat the person with glue.

Then Lloyd took the torn pillow and tied it halfway on the wall and tied the string to the opposite railing so when the glue splattered person stumbles down the stairs and steps on the string, the pillow will smack the person in the face, spreading feathers on the victim's body.

Lloyd carefully avoided the strings and moved downstairs to the living room, then when he was sure he had everything in place, he smiled and hid away when he heard his mother come out of the bathroom.

Anna sighed as she exited the bathroom, feeling a little guilty about the event earlier, she decided to play with Lloyd a while before going back.

Then she froze, a feeling of foreboding creeping up on her, though it wasn't as strong. She felt a presence behind her.

Anna looked over her shoulder and no one was there.

_'Man, I'm paranoid…' _Anna thought, but the feeling didn't disappear.

What she didn't know was that the stairs in front of her had a thin layer of some butter and a trip-string.

When she stepped on it she started slipping down the stairs thanks to the butter. She made an attempt to grab the railing but the railing too, had a thin layer of butter on it. She tried to hold on to it anyways so her fall wouldn't be so bad.

She squeaked when she felt goo all over her, she opened her eyes and saw that she was covered in GLUE. Her face, luckily, had no glue on it.

When she was near the bottom of the stairs, she stepped on a piece of string and was met in the face with the torn pillow Noishe had ruined.

She felt feathers go all around her and when she opened her eyes again she shrieked.

Kratos, who was coming in from the backyard, heard her shriek and rushed in the living room. However, he stopped in the doorway and his eyes widened.

A giant chicken was in his living room, flapping it's wings and babbling incoherently.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Kratos shouted, surely believing that insanity had finally befallen him. The seraph rubbed his eyes furiously and shook his head when the "chicken" turned to look at him.

One look was all it took.

"Anna?" Kratos asked in disbelief that his wife suddenly turned into poultry, "Is that you?"

Anna was babbling like a madman and ran up to Kratos.

"KRATOS!! LOOK AT ME!!!" Anna wailed, "I'M A...A…"

"CHICKEN!!!" Lloyd's voice ran out.

Kratos and Anna turned to the backdoor and saw their son pointing at his mother, laughing loudly.

Kratos and Anna looked at each other and the "trap". Then it clicked in their heads.

"LLOYD!! GET BACK HERE!!" Anna roared as Lloyd began to run and laugh; the boy ran out of the door with his mother on his heels.

"Hahahahaha!! Mommy's a CHICKEN!!" Lloyd giggled

"Lloyd! As soon as I get you, I'm going to tickle you!" Anna yelled half from amusement and half of annoyance as some feathers began to fly off her.

Lloyd didn't care whether he was tickled; all that he cared about now was that he was playing with his mother.

Throughout the time Chicken Anna chased Lloyd and finally pinned him on the ground, tickling him mercilessly; Kratos looked on with amusement. Loving the way his life was right now, even the noises, trouble and weariness of raising a child; but that's what parenting is all about right?

After about 10 minutes of laughing, flying feathers, squirming and shrieking on Lloyd's part; Kratos decided it was time to go in.

"Alright, enough already," Kratos said, stepping into the frenzy and stopping the endless tickling. Lloyd was breathing heavily from all the laughing he did, and Anna was breathing heavily from all the running, laughing and tickling she did.

"Anna, I think it's time you took a bath," Kratos said as he picked up a puckered out Lloyd, "Unless you want to stay a chicken forever and have Noishe come after you."

Anna laughed, "Right," she said.

As Anna got up, she quickly stole a kiss on Kratos's lips and went in the house to take a LONG shower to get rid of the glue and feathers, and it was going to hurt like crazy.

Kratos inwardly smiled, then he sighed and looked down at his son, "I think I know where you get all your trouble-seeking sneakiness now, Lloyd."

All Lloyd did for a reply was a grin.

When Kratos got in the house, he heard the faint sounds of Anna saying, "Ow," over and over again.

The angel shook his head at Lloyd, who had fallen asleep from the running and laughing.

"OW! DAMN THIS HURTS!" Anna shouted.

Kratos was quiet as he silently asked if Anna took a bath in hot water or very hot frying oil.

"OWWW!! KRATOS! HELP PLEASE!"

He hoped it was the first one, he didn't want to burn.

* * *

**Teehee! That was fun!! WAHAHAHAHAH! Hoped you liked this chapter! Akki helped a lot! SHE RULES!**

**By the way, since I can't think up of any more ideas, I'd appreciate some ideas! **

**Anyway, please review! Bye!**


	11. Hiccups

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Note: Lloyd gets the hiccups, Kratos is confused on how to cure it, and Anna is laughing her ass off.**

**Sorry if this chapter is short people :[**

* * *

**Hiccups**

"Hic!"

"What's that noise?" Kratos wondered.

"Hic!"

"Where is that coming from?" Kratos looked all over the house, hearing the strange noise over and over again.

"Hic, hic, hic!"

"…" Kratos closed his eyes and listened.

"HIC! Awah…HIC!! Ehh…HIC!! ENYA!!"

Kratos opened his eyes and blinked in puzzlement, "Lloyd?"

Kratos moved upstairs to his son's room and sure enough, Lloyd was in his crib and was the source of the strange sound.

"Da-HIC!-Da!! HIC!" Lloyd said, or tried to as whatever sound that was interrupted him.

Kratos frowned and picked his son up.

"What's wrong Lloyd?" he asked, searching his son everywhere for the sound.

"HIC!!" Lloyd jerked and Kratos' eyes widened.

"HIC!" another jerk, panic.

"ANNAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kratos yelled for his wife.

Anna ran in, "What? What's wrong?" she asked, worried.

Kratos put Lloyd in front of him, "Lloyd keeps making an odd sound--,"

"HIC! HIC HIC!" Lloyd jerked three times, causing Kratos to worry more.

"He keeps jerking, also! What's going on? Is this an illness of some sort?" the mercenary asked, then he started to see if Lloyd had any other symptoms of illness, then stopped as Anna gave him a weird look.

"What?"

Anna shook her head , "It's called the hiccups, dear…" then added quickly before Kratos could open his mouth, "And it's not an illness either." Kratos relaxed and became confused. "Then what is it?" he asked.

"It's…umm…it's…ah…." Anna became confused also, _'What ARE hiccups??' _she thought then said, "I'm not sure…" **(AN: Anyone know? Because I sure as hell don't.)**

"Perhaps they are an enigma, since neither you nor I know what it is, and for you to simply not even experience it is a rather immense revelation for me to distinguish." Anna said.

Kratos blinked in shock and inwardly was gaping like a fish.

"A-Anna?" he asked, "Do you even understand a word you just said?"

Anna shrugged, "Maybe, I don't know. Was I supposed to?"

Kratos shook his head in disbelief.

"Ma-HIC!-Ma! HIC HIC! Dada! HIC!" Lloyd spoke up, jerking with every "HIC" produced.

Kratos looked worriedly at his son.

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Scare him?" Anna suggested, "It's how I get rid of mine."

Both Anna and Kratos looked at their son, they didn't want to…but they had to if they wanted the sound to go away.

"HIC?" Lloyd blinked and stared at his parents with his big innocent cute eyes.

Kratos and Anna tore their gazes away, feeling guilty.

'_I can't…' _Anna thought, _'I don't want to.'_

'_I refuse! No way in hell am I going to scare my son!' _Kratos furiously thought.

"HIC HIC HIC HIC!" Lloyd hiccupped four times in a row, pitifully whimpering from the stress on his chest and non-stop jerking.

Both his parents' hearts melted at his whimpers and decided it was the best.

The two adults whispered to each other about an idea and nodded. **(AN: Figure it out 3)**

Kratos put Lloyd down and both he and Anna ran for it, leaving their son in the room by himself.

"Mama? Hic! Dada?" Lloyd asked as he followed his parents out the door.

"Mama???" Lloyd got outside his room and looked around.

"Hic! Dada?" Lloyd walked a few more steps before almost jumping out of his skin.

"BOO!" Kratos and Anna yelled, Kratos looked somewhat reluctant to scare his son and Anna looked guilty.

"WAH!" Lloyd yelped as he fell back on his rear, breathing heavily.

Kratos and Anna immediately ran over to him, checking for any injury and saying sorry one million times (like a certain chosen we know).

"Why scware me?! Mama and Dada mean!!" Lloyd asked loudly, eyes wide and afterwards pouting.

"Sorry Lloyd." Both parents replied, then they realized, it was apparent Lloyd did too.

"No more hiccups!! YAY!" Lloyd said, smiling.

"That's good." Anna said, "Sorry about scaring you though, Lloyd."

"It 'kay. Yous my mama and dada, I wuve yous anyways." Lloyd said, smiling up ADORABLY to his parents and their hearts melted.

"Aww, we love you too Lloyd!" Anna said, hugging her child.

"Yes. We do." Kratos said, smiling slightly, heart feeling light and world complete, not that it wasn't before.

Then Anna said something that broke it, "At least it came from the attic and not the basement!" She said, laughing.

Lloyd blinked, "Huh?"

Kratos blinked, as realization dawned on him, he inwardly stuck out his tongue and in his mind said, _'Ew…' _Outwardly he reprimanded Anna, "Anna, that's not appropriate." Anna stuck out her tongue and said, "So?"

Kratos sighed and shook his head, "You drive me crazy sometimes." He said.

Anna giggled, "I know, I'm so beautiful, charming and loveable, I turn you into a lunatic mad with love."

Kratos sighed again but smiled a little at her words.

Lloyd blinked and obliviously asked, "Wat's a loonatic?"

"Animals." Kratos and Anna said at the same time. **(AN: DISCLAIMER: Loonatics Unleashed is not mine)**

"Oh…'kay."

* * *

**Lloyd (teen): Seriously though, what ARE hiccups??**

**Arisu: That's why I'm asking the reviewers and Lloyd?**

**Lloyd: Yes?**

**Arisu: There's a school named after you. Lloyd High School (disclaimer: don't own.)**

**Lloyd: O.O REALLY? Wow! I feel so honored.**

**Arisu: Uhh…you know it's not you.**

**Lloyd: Don't care. I'm happy. :3**

**Arisu: REVIEW PLEASE! THANK YOU!**


	12. Seperation Anxiety

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Note: Separation Anxiety. Everyone experiences that when they're small. Lloyd is like…two, nearly three.  
I had a hard time writing the sad parts. –cries— It's just so sad!!**

* * *

**Separation Anxiety **

Anna looked puzzled, "Kratos?" 

"Yes?" came her reply.

"Should we harvest the crops now? I think they're good enough now to pick."

Kratos nodded, "It would seem so, but what should we do with Lloyd?"

The mercenary tilted his head a little to the left to gesture at his son, who was napping on a very fluffy Noishe. The protozoan looked content as being used as a pillow as he too began to fall asleep.

"I think he'll be okay, it's been around ten minutes since he fell asleep, and he usually doesn't wake up until two hours later." Anna told her husband, "The garden is pretty big and we need to harvest the vegetables and fruits before insects eat them rotten."

"Hmm, you're right." Kratos said and he turned to Noishe, "Be sure he doesn't hurt himself, or you."

Noishe blinked and nodded, his big ears waving about. (AN: DUDE THOSE THINGS ARE HUGE!)

Anna sighed as she picked two large baskets from a cabinet, "Kratos, I don't think Lloyd can hurt himself or Noishe in his sleep…"

Kratos gave her a look, "You hurt yourself when you dreamt a spider was crawling on your face, and you still kick me in your sleep." Kratos winced as he poked his right thigh, "I still have the bruises and I think I will get more later on."

Anna blushed, "Okay okay, point proven, but you know I don't kick you on purpose."

Kratos raised an eyebrow as he and Anna went out the back door, "Oh really? I recall you pretending to be asleep one night, and you kicked me so hard, I could not get up in the morning!"

Anna laughed, "Yeah, your expression to staying in bed for two hours was hilarious, even more so when Lloyd kept poking at the weird colored circle on his daddy's leg and making his daddy jump."

Kratos looked indignant and huffed, "I would have been immune to the pain, but you have strange ways to give me bodily injuries, like the one time you nearly slapped my head with a flyswatter when trying to kill a cricket."

Anna blushed again, "Fine, I admit I'm dangerous, but at least I'm not danger prone!" Anna pointed out.

"True."

Then they closed the door, leaving the house in content silence as they began the work of pulling and picking the fruits, berries and vegetables they grew in their garden, talking all the while, not knowing that Lloyd had entered the most heartbreaking stage of all: Separation Anxiety.

* * *

It had been roughly thirty minutes after Anna and Kratos left, Lloyd had decided to take a small nap today, his parents unaware. 

Noishe was still sleeping as Lloyd carefully got up; his massive fur was matted with the shape of a very small toddler head.

Lloyd didn't want to wake Noishe up so he silently got off the couch and looked around for his parents.

He didn't see them in the kitchen so he went into their room.

"Mama?" he asked, his voice echoing throughout the room, "Dada?"

No, they weren't there; Lloyd was beginning to feel scared. The house was silent, and he didn't like that.

Lloyd tried to check the bathroom, but it was locked from the outside, due to Anna and Kratos' fear of Lloyd digesting deadly contents from the bathroom items.

After trying for five minutes to open the door, Lloyd gave up and went to his room, but saw nothing but his crib, drawers and many toys.

"…Mama?" Lloyd asked again, whimpering, "…Dada…?"

The toddler went back into the living room where Noishe was napping at and tried to look for his parents outback, but he was a little short for the doorknob and couldn't reach. The boy slammed his palm down on the door, hoping to get someone's attention.

No one came.

Noishe's ear twitched and he woke up, yawning widely when Lloyd slammed the door with his palms again, again, still nothing.

Lloyd was beginning to panic and became frightened.

Lloyd was confused and he looked around, where were his parents? They weren't anywhere in the house and no matter how hard he slammed the door, no one heard him, except Noishe who walked over to him, wondering what was wrong.

"Mama? Dada?" Lloyd babbled as his panic and fright began to catch up with him.

"MAMA, DADA!" Lloyd plopped down on the kitchen floor and began to cry.

They weren't here, they simply vanished!

Noishe did his best to try to calm Lloyd down; the boy hugged Noishe in fright and sadness. Noishe was the only one there for him now. His world was shattering as the thoughts of his parents leaving him alone in the house and never coming back for him or hat they didn't want him anymore; made him wail even louder.

All he wanted were his parents, was that too much to ask?

Lloyd hugged Noishe tighter and as the protozoan licked his tears away, he wished with all his might for his parents back with him, to tell him everything was alright and that they were never gone and never will be. His cries were soon to be answered as his father picked up the sound of his cries.

* * *

Outback in the garden, Kratos looked up. 

"Isn't that Lloyd crying?" Kratos asked worriedly.

Anna stopped and listened. Then she promptly dropped everything and ran to the house, Kratos following her lead.

"Oh my, what if something happened?" Anna asked in a panic

"Do not panic, Anna, it might not be something bad!" Kratos replied; his eyes and voice betraying his cool face.

Yep, the Aurion parents were freaking.

As soon as the two got to the door, they wrenched it open, their hearts racing, fearing the worst, but not prepared for what was behind the door.

* * *

Lloyd was wailing loud and hard. 

"MAMAA!!!!" he cried, he didn't like the feeling of being alone, it was too scary. Even with Noishe it was scary, though Lloyd knew Noishe would do everything to protect him, he wanted his mommy and daddy.

"DADAA!!!"

Lloyd couldn't take this anymore, even with Noishe trying to comfort him wasn't enough, he wanted his mommy and daddy!

But before Lloyd could throw another screaming fit, the door in front of him wrenched open.

Lloyd abruptly stopped screaming and crying as he looked up at his—

"Mama! DADA!!!"

Lloyd hurled himself at parents and was unbelievably happy. His world was whole again! His parents back and not gone, they came back for him! (Not that they had ever truly left, but Lloyd didn't know that)

"Lloyd! Are you alright, baby?" Anna was busy fussing over her son and hugging him tightly.

Anna cleaned Lloyd's face and calmed him down from his sniffles, though the boy was smiling and his eyes were shining.

Kratos was immensely relieved and he patted Noishe's head for doing his best to calm his son down.

"Is he hurt anywhere, Anna?" Kratos asked.

Anna shook her head, "No. He isn't."

"Then why was he screaming and crying?"

Anna thought for a while and then it came to her.

"Lloyd went through separation anxiety, meaning he didn't want us to leave him alone."

Kratos was confused, " 'went' and 'didn't'? Doesn't that mean he's past it now?"

Anna shrugged, "Let's see."

Anna put Lloyd down and both she and Kratos started to move away.

Lloyd panicked again, "MAMA, DADA!" Lloyd held out his arms and both Kratos and Anna went over to him, and said to each other, "He's not past it." They looked at each other in surprised before laughing as they said another sentence together.

After they calmed down, Kratos and Anna went back outside to resume harvesting, this time with Lloyd and Noishe in tow, though Noishe immediately wandered to Lloyd and Anna set him down on the protozoan's back.

"Guess we're stuck with him for a while, angel-cake." Anna said as she picked the dropped vegetables and fruits and putting them into her basket. Noishe trotted after her, Lloyd bouncing on his back, happy that his parents took him out with them.

Kratos looked at his wife and replied with a small smile, "I think we wouldn't have it any other way, Anna."

Anna laughed, "That's true."

By the time they were done harvesting the fruits and veggies, Lloyd was asleep, laying on his front of Noishe's soft furry back as he did before and his mother picked him up. Noishe followed Anna and Kratos inside and was again used as a pillow when Anna put Lloyd down on the couch with Noishe laying on it.

Anna went up to wash up afterwards, Kratos following her example after she got out.

When they were both done, Kratos and Anna took their place in front of the couch since Noishe and Lloyd took up space and fell asleep.

Their son would wake up later, but this time, he and his parents wouldn't be separated; he'd make sure of that, but it would be impossible in the future. **(1)**

* * *

**Well…I think that was good. I hope it wasn't too short. I detest short chapters, even more so when it's by me.**

**(1) ...Two words: Kvar and Yggdrasill...**

**I hope you liked it! This separation problem I think only happens between mother and child, but since it's my story, I'm putting the father in too! Hmm…I'd better ask my mommy if I ever went through this and if she ever had time for herself without me following her like a duckling.**

**Please Review!**


	13. Tomatoes

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot, that's right people with briefcases, move along now…****NOTE: The reason for Lloyd's and Kratos' tomatophobia is all made up by me. Lloyd's three.**

**Okay, first things first; if you all are wondering about the wait, here's the reason: I HAVE NO IDEAS!!! TT…TT I really want to update faster, but I'm blanking out of the fluffiness! Help please!!!**

* * *

**Tomatoes  
**_(…What are so evil about red fruits?)_

"Kratos! Lloyd! Time for dinner!" Anna called out upstairs, where Kratos was given the duty of changing his son's diaper.

Kratos came down, stony-faced. He had changed from his purple mercenary outfit to a white collared long sleeved shirt and brown pants; due to a little accident on Lloyd's part. (HAHA)

He was carrying Lloyd and set him down before he himself sat down to eat.

Anna giggled at his face, "Did you have a nice experience?"

Kratos looked at her and frowned, "You seem to have a good time enjoying this…" he said.

Anna laughed more, "Yes. Yes I am." She said as she put down the plates of food on the table.

Lloyd stared at a tomato on his plate, wondering what the red ball was and tasted like.

"Wat dat?" he asked his parents, pointing at the fruit. (Yes, Tomato is a fruit)

Anna looked at him and smiled, "It's a tomato, Lloyd."

Kratos looked at his tomato, "Is it delectable?"

Anna rolled her eyes at her husband, "Of course it is! I've had it myself more than I can count, it's the reason why I'm so beautiful." Kratos fought the urge to grin as he looked at his wife who was grinning flirtatiously at him.

"Me wan eat!" Lloyd babbled as he reached for the fruit, "It wed!"

Anna and Kratos exchanged glances and sighed, _'Of course…red is his favorite color…' _Anna thought; _'What is with my son and red…?' _Kratos thought.

"Me wan!" Lloyd babbled again.

Anna shook her head and smiled, heading over to Lloyd and began cutting the tomato for him.

Kratos stared at the fruit before inwardly shrugging and cut a piece, not looking at what was inside as he popped a rather large piece in his mouth.

The taste and food was absolutely…squishy…tangy…wriggly??

"…??" Kratos raised his eyebrows in question at the taste of the food and looked down to see what was inside.

He choked and immediately spat the disgusting vile out of his mouth.

"ANNA!!! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Kratos shouted so loud it literally rocked the house.

Anna was surprised at her husband's outburst, "What's wrong?" she asked.

Kratos began to spit and splutter, trying to remove the taste of the tomato in his mouth as he got up and ran about, searching for a cup to fill with water, gargle it and spew it out to get rid of the foul flavor.

"Look at that…that foul excuse of edibility and tell me WHAT YOU SEE!!" Kratos roared, "And do not even THINK of feeding Lloyd that!"

Lloyd was confused, why was his father yelling and running around?

The boy looked at the spoon his mother piled up with tomato, stared with wide eyes before squealing with terror, trying to back away.

Anna turned to her son; Kratos was busy spitting out the tomato and whatever he ate at the same time while gargling and spat out the water.

"Lloyd??" Anna asked, confused.

Lloyd, still screaming, pointed at the spoon.

Anna looked and her eyes widened, "OH MY GODDESSES!!" she screamed.

"WAM!!!!!" Lloyd shouted in terror, pointing at the worms wriggling about in the tomatoes, and his father had the luck of actually eating some.

"OH MY GODDESSES!" Anna screamed as she gathered all of the tomatoes, opened the door and literally chucked them into the night sky, the worms flying.

Kratos took deep breaths and slid down the counter, eyes wide.

"Of all the evil and disgusting events I've been through…THAT was the most evil and foul." Kratos said, "I am NEVER going near or eating anything with tomatoes EVER again!"

Anna sat down in shock, "I have no idea how the tomatoes got worms!" she exclaimed, "There weren't any holes that indicated that they ate through!"

Kratos looked at her, "Anna, perhaps they got in from UNDER the soil and dug up?" he half said, half gasped, "Good god, I still taste it!! UGH!!" Kratos spluttered again and shook his head forcefully.

"No tamato! NO TAMATO!!!" Lloyd shrieked, he too would be afraid of tomatoes and would never eat them, for fear of suffering a fate like his father and the fear of seeing something he was about to eat, come ALIVE!

Kratos got up and went over to his son; "Don't worry Lloyd, no more tomatoes from now on…" then he looked at Anna, "I hope…"

Anna inwardly grinned as she outwardly put on an innocent face.

"What? I get it, no more tomatoes." She said with a big smile.

Kratos gave her a suspicious look but thought no more of it as he picked up his still hyperventilating son, he whispered in Lloyd's ear, "Your mother scares me sometimes Lloyd…"

Anna grinned, she heard that, and she thought, _'Sure, no more tomatoes, but we'll have pasta tomorrow, with…tomato sauce! Muahaha!'_

Lloyd stopped crying and clung onto Kratos as if he heard his mother's thoughts as Kratos suddenly got the feeling of foreboding and inwardly shivered.

* * *

**Well, this is my theory on why Lloyd and Kratos HATE tomatoes…seems good to me.**

I'm so disappointed in myself...shortest chapter ever...-slaps self-

**Please review. Thanks.**


	14. Never Negotiate with a baby

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the ideas.**

**NOTE: NEVER EVER try to negotiate with a baby/toddler. THEY ARE EVIL AND SNEAKY!! (well, to me.)**

**Chapter summary: Baby Lloyd keeps Anna and Kratos up all night. When Anna goes to get milk in the kitchen, leaving Kratos and Lloyd in the room, a deal is struck.**

**Warning: Some angst and sadness**

* * *

**Never Negotiate with a baby**

"WAHHHHH!!!!!"

Kratos and Anna sighed. Lloyd had been crying since darkness overthrew day.

"Lloyd, come on, it's bedtime!" Anna said wearily, "I've carried you around in me for nine months and am taking care of you; the least you could do is let me sleep!"

Kratos nodded, nearly falling off balance because, even though he didn't need to sleep, his son's cries were killing his ears and the stress of making him sleep was tiring.

"I've never begged for anything in my life, but PLEASE Lloyd, quiet down and go to sleep!" Kratos sighed.

"WAAAAAAHH!!!" Lloyd kept on screaming, not hearing or probably not wanting to go to sleep.

"Good Grief!" Anna cried, putting Lloyd on her shoulder, patting his back to calm him down.

"WAHH!"

"…" Kratos closed his eyes and pleaded to the heavens, _'Martel. If you are up there, give me something to help my son!'_

Suddenly Anna gave Lloyd to Kratos, saying, "Kratos, I've got to get something. I think it might help."

Anna then hurriedly shuffled out of the room and downstairs, retrieving whatever she was going to get.

Kratos was then left alone with his still crying son and he sighed.

'_I do not know it this is going to work, but here it goes…' _Kratos thought before he started talking.

"Lloyd, if you stop crying right now and go to sleep; I'll…teach you to fight with swords when you are four years old." Kratos bribed.

Suddenly Lloyd ceased his crying.

Kratos blinked. He blinked again.

The angel looked down at his sleeping son in disbelief.

'…_Anna…is going to kill me…' _he thought.

"Why am I going to kill you?" Anna asked as she came back with a Noishe-Plushie she made for Lloyd, the boy LOVED it!

It took a few seconds for Kratos to realize that he had spoken out loud.

Then Anna saw Lloyd in Kratos' arms and smiled, "Hey! He's sleeping! That's great, Kratos! What did you do to make him sleep?"

Kratos tensed up a little and turned to his wife slowly, "…Err…"

'_Wonderful, I'm babbling like an idiot…' _Kratos muttered in his head.

Anna blinked, knowing that her husband must have said something wrong to make him babble like that. She narrowed her eyes and grew suspicious, "Kratos…what did you say to Lloyd?"

Kratos stood his ground and decided that if he was to be killed running, it was probably better if it was Anna than Mithos.

"Well, what do you think of Lloyd learning how to use a sword at age four?" Kratos asked warily; slightly afraid of his wife's reaction.

Anna blinked as a shocked expression melted its way onto her face.

"What??" Anna asked in disbelief.

"…Don't hurt me?" Kratos asked meekly.

"Hurt you? Why would I do that?" Anna asked, "This is…shocking yes, but it'll be good!"

Kratos was stunned; he thought he'd get a slap.

"What?" he asked dumbly as Anna hugged him gently, avoiding crushing their son, "He'll be able to defend himself!" Anna said softly, "If we're not there to protect him…he can protect himself…" she started to shake as she looked at her ex-sphere (sp?)

Kratos felt a surge of sadness and he held his wife as she broke down in soft sobs, his heart breaking at each cry.

"Anna," he whispered, "It will be alright, we'll get to a dwarf and ask for a key crest. Everything will be alright, Anna."

'_I hope…'_

Anna's sobs reduced to sniffling and she calmed somewhat. She smiled at Kratos and kissed him, "Thanks, Angel-cake, I needed that."

Kratos just blushed slightly and he gave a small smile, "You're welcome," he said.

Anna gently took Lloyd from Kratos and laid him in his crib, both parents watching their son sleep, until Anna turned to Kratos and asked again, "Kratos, what did you say to Lloyd to make him stop crying and sleep?"

Kratos just sighed and put an arm around Anna's shoulder, "Let's just say, Anna, that one should never negotiate with a baby…"

Anna blinked in confusion, "Um…okay…"

The two adults then left the room and got into theirs, collapsing onto the bed and falling asleep before their heads hit the pillow; using each other as comfort to ease their fears and worries.

In the crib, Lloyd half-opened his eyes and smiled before falling back asleep.

* * *

**I've wanted to make a chapter like this for a long time…funny, sweet and sad at the same time. : )**

**I got school tomorrow...expect updates in about a week or two. Sorry...**

**Please review.**


	15. THE questions

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Chapter Summary: Have you ever asked **_**that**_** question? Have you ever been shocked at the answer? Have you ever wondered what would have happened, or happened, if Lloyd had asked **_**that **_**question for his parents to answer when Anna was still alive? I have, now let's see how they react and answer.**

* * *

**THE Question…**

_(Poor, poor Kratos and Anna…)_

It was a regular day.

Lloyd was sitting in the backyard of their house, pulling at the green grass; Noishe was lying down next to him, waving his huge ears about.

Anna and Kratos were over about two feet from their son on the ground, staring up at the sky. Anna was pointing out shapes she saw in the clouds while Kratos tried to see it.

"Look, Kratos!" Anna exclaimed, pointing at a oddly shaped cloud, "A dog!"

Kratos blinked and even with his sharp sight; he just couldn't see a dog in that cloud, "I don't see it, Anna…" he said.

Anna sighed, "Aye…" she grabbed Kratos' hand and lifted it, "See, it's right there!" she exclaimed, drawing out the shape.

Kratos still couldn't see it.

"Um…"

Anna sighed again, "You know, for an angel with keen senses; you don't really use your imagination do you?"

Kratos frowned, "Anna, you know I don't imagine at all."

Anna laughed, "Of course you do," she said teasingly.

Kratos rolled his eyes, "I highly doubt that…"he said.

Suddenly Anna got in his face, "KRATOS AURION!" She said loudly, "Do not _ever_ think that you are not imaginative!" She began ranting as Kratos' eyes grew wide with every word, "I have seen you play with our son, pretending that you were a bear and imagining with Lloyd that you were going to capture him. Which you did! SO DON'T." she jabbed his chest, "EVER." Jab "SAY." Jab Jab "THAT YOU ARE NOT." Jab Jab Jab. "IMAGINATIVE BECAUSE YOU ARE!" JAB.

'_Ow…'_

Kratos was silent afterward, letting the words sink in. Anna was busily regaining her breath.

"Got it?" Anna asked afterward.

Kratos blinked, "Yes…?"

Anna smiled, "Good!"

Then their conversation was interrupted when Lloyd toddled up to them, Noishe next to him.

"Yes Lloyd?"Anna and Kratos said at the same time as they got up.

Lloyd looked at them and out of the blue asked: "Where do babies come from?"

As soon as they got up, Anna and Kratos fell back down, shocked.

"W-what?" Anna spluttered.

Lloyd looked at them and repeated, "Where do babies come from?"

Kratos and Anna flushed DEEP RED while their son pierced them with his innocent eyes.

"Err…well…" The parents started, not knowing exactly WHERE to start.

"Wat?" Lloyd asked, "Why you tuning wed?"

Yup, Kratos and Anna were turning so red, it was like vermilion!

"Uh…umm," They stammered.

"…?"

"Uh, Lloyd? Why do you want to know?" Anna asked nervously.

Lloyd shrugged, "I wanna know where I cam fwom," he said.

"Y-you came from your mother…" Kratos said, hoping that would help.

Lloyd blinked and asked an even BIGGER question, "Weally? How I get in dere?"

'_MOTHER OF—!! WHY?!' _Kratos and Anna thought

"…Umm…" They droned, then after 5 minutes of silence, they answered.

"…Well, Lloyd," Kratos began

"When a Mommy and a Daddy love each other very much, they…" Anna trailed off.

"…?" Lloyd looked at them with innocent eyes.

"They uh, kiss and uh…" Kratos trailed off this time and Anna started.

"They get in bed at night and in the morning a baby is in the mommy!" Anna said.

"Weally?" Lloyd asked; eyes wide.

"Y-yes!" his parents answered quickly.

"Ooh…" He replied.

Anna and Kratos sighed, but then tensed when they heard, "How?"

They went back into silence.

"Uhhh…" They droned again, "…Umm…be right back!"

They both ran off a little ways away from their son and Noishe, Lloyd was busying himself but humming and doing a cute little skipping dance to it; Noishe liked the tune and began to slightly sway and wag his ears and tail with the humming.

"Kratos what do we say??" Anna whispered

"What do you want to say??" Kratos whispered back, "We can't exactly TELL him about _that _at this age!"

"You're right, he wouldn't understand, but how would we tell him?!" Anna whispered fiercely.

"I don't want to traumatize him!" Kratos whispered loudly back at wife.

"Then how are we going to tell him about where he and other babies come from?!" Anna whispered back, "We can't tell him about sex!"

"Wat's sex?" inquired Lloyd, he overheard his mother and went over to his parents.

"YIEE!!!" Anna yelped as she jumped into Kratos' arms.

"MARTEL!!!" Kratos jumped.

"Uh?" Lloyd blinked.

"W-what did you say?" Kratos asked.

"Wat's sex??" Lloyd asked.

Kratos and Anna looked at each other and screamed, "WHY?!"

"…Huh?? Mommy, Daddy, Wat's sex???" Lloyd kept asking, but his parents didn't hear him over their screaming.

Noishe was on the ground, rolling around panting in his way of laughing. He literally laughing his rear off, _'Oh Martel, if this is your gift to me for doing my business on Mithos when he interrupted your make-out session with Yuan, I THANK YOU!!!!' _Noishe thought hysterically.

"Wat's sex???" Lloyd asked louder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kratos and Anna screamed even more loudly as they thought, _'LALALA, CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!'_

Kratos and Anna then simultaneously thought, _'This is for the best, no need to injure his innocence.'_

Unknown to them, their screaming will affect their son when he's supposed to listen in the future. Pity his teacher. (AN: -cough-Raine-cough-)

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, freshmen year in high school for me! I seriously hate my long wait updates. But at least I update!!! Now I need to update my other story, all I need to do is write more in its next chapter…guys, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!! Be patient with me! Note that these are all one-shots, I can't think of a lot each day and update them fast, please bear with me? Thank you! **

…**I have no idea when these one-shots will end. Probably Ch. 20 because of my school work and PoT fic. But I WILL tell you and post a BONUS chapter up as a finale. I've got a HUGE idea for the ending. But you all will have to wait. If you want it now and me to end these one shots, by all means say it. I'll do it, but I won't if you don't want me to. **

**Review! And tell me if you want me to end it at Chapter 20, adding CH. 21 as a Bonus chapter or not, tell me how many more one-shots you want to see! It's all up to you!**


	16. Nap Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the poem. **

NOTE: …Never wake someone up, especially a toddler who is napping.

* * *

**Nap time**

Anna stood near the door; she had heard something downstairs and went upstairs to investigate.

When she got near her and Kratos' bedroom and peeked inside, it took all she had not to break into a giggle fit.

Kratos and Lloyd were sleeping on the bed; keyword: WERE.

It seemed that Lloyd had kicked Kratos off the bed, which made the noise, and when Kratos fell, Lloyd had rolled off the bed and onto his father's chest.

Kratos surprisingly didn't feel himself land on the ground, but when Lloyd landed on him, he jumped up, "Who goes there?!" he randomly shouted.

Anna lost it, she broke into full blown laughter and collapsed onto the floor, laughing her head off and clutching her stomach.

"…?" Kratos looked at Anna in confusion, when he looked down and saw the heavy thing clinging onto his shirt; he flushed slightly from the embarrassment.

"Oh! Oh it hurts to laugh!" Anna giggled.

"Anna…" Kratos said warningly as he unattached Lloyd from his shirt and put him back on the bed.

Anna gave one last laugh before saying, "Okay! Okay, I'm done…whew…" Anna got up and dusted herself off.

"That was a funny sight." She said.

Kratos gave an annoyed half-lidded eye look that clearly said, 'I-did-not-find-that-amusing'

Anna giggled again slightly, "Well, I'm going back down…don't fall down Kratos—AHH!"

Anna shrieked in laughter when Kratos made a grab for her.

"Get back here Anna!!" Kratos shouted, chasing after his wife to give her a good lesson, by mercilessly tickling her. Hey, can't a Seraph have fun a little?

"No way!" Anna laughed as she dodged Kratos, unfortunately, she got cornered and was immediately tackled and tickled on her sides.

"NO! NO KRATOS! Don't do that!! Hahaha!" Anna shrieked in laughter.

Kratos gave an evil-playful smirk, "Don't do what?" he asked casually.

"Tickle me!" Anna shouted.

Kratos sighed, "If you say, I must." Then he smirked as he tickled Anna more, earning more shrieks from his wife.

"KYAA!! KRATOS!! STOP!! HAHAHA!!"

"Heh." Kratos gave a single chuckle as Anna frantically tried to escape his clutches, laughing all the while.

'_If this is a dream, Martel, please, never ever wake me up…' _Kratos thought.

'_If this is a dream, don't wake me up, but make him stop tickling me!! HAHAH!' _Anna laughed in her mind.

After 10 more minutes of non-stop laughing and tickling, a pair of choco-brown eyes snapped open.

"QWIIIIIIIIIEEEETTTT!!!" Lloyd's little voice rose to a crescendo as he commanded for peace.

Anna and Kratos stopped their game and blinked at their son.

There was complete silence…even Noishe, who was downstairs and snores LOUD, didn't make a sound.

Lloyd was sitting up, hair ruffled and with his half-lidded eyes and annoyed stare, said, "Me wan' nap…Mama and Dada too loud and screaming…"

Anna and Kratos blushed at the last part, "Sorry Lloyd…" they both said.

Lloyd wagged a sleepy finger at his parents and said, "No more loud 'kay? Lloyd sweeping!"

Anna and Kratos bowed their heads down in embarrassment and a little bit guilt, "Okay…"

'_I feel like a little kid again…' _Anna thought

'_Why do I feel like small??' _Kratos thought.

Lloyd waved his small hand, "Kay'…me go sweep now…" and with that said, Lloyd fell back down on his back and conked out.

Anna and Kratos sweatdropped and looked at each other.

Another long silence (if you exclude Lloyd's snoring).

Anna turned to Kratos and laughed nervously, "Hehe…I guess we shouldn't disturb Lloyd's nap time anymore huh?"

Kratos turned to his wife and gave her a smirk, "Then shall we continue this outside?"

Anna blinked before she herself found herself smirking, "We shall…if you can catch me first…"

Kratos' smirk grew wider, "Is that a challenge?" he growled playfully.

Anna shrugged, "It might be, if you don't fall or trip—KYA!"

Anna laughed as Kratos lunged for her, running out the door, downstairs, past Noishe and out the backdoor.

"ANNA!!!" Kratos shouted as he gave chase, "NO MERCY THIS TIME!"

"Na na na na na!! YOU CAN'T CATCH MEE!!" Anna laughed/sing-songed.

From inside his parent's bedroom, the sounds of his parents' shouting and laughter reached his ears.

Lloyd opened his eyes, and smiled, then he whined, "Me want nap tiiimeee!!"

* * *

**Trust me, don't bother a toddler when they nap…it's scary…O.O**

**Sorry for the long wait!**


	17. Sit! WAIT! NOT ON ME!

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**NOTE: When you try to teach a dog, or in this case, protozoan, new trick; do not EVER let a toddler like Lloyd give another command before you. It may cause you pain. xD**

**Dedicated to my family dog; Luke, who passed away due to sickness on January 29, 2006. In the Chinese Calendar; that date was the beginning of the DOG YEAR. **_**DOG YEAR!**_** …Anyway…I miss you boy. :,( **

…**Oh crap…just read this while I bawl my eyes out. DAMN IT! THEM AURIONS SHOULD FEEL LUCKY THEY HAVE AN IMMORTAL PROTOZOAN!

* * *

**

**Sit! …WAIT! NOT ON ME!**

_(ROFLMAO!)_

"Hey Kratos?" asked Anna.

"Hmm?"

"Why don't we teach Noishe some new tricks?" she suggested, "We can bring Lloyd with us so Lloyd can learn new words and if you learns the words, he can play with Noishe!"

Kratos pondered for a minute before saying, "Alright, if that is what you wish."

"Alright!" Anna shouted, punching the air with her fist, and then running off to collect Lloyd and Noishe, whom were both in the Living room. Lloyd was coloring on Noishe, the protozoan didn't mind, since the color was green.

Kratos sweatdropped at Anna's antics, and more so when he saw his life-long friend with green swirls and polka dots, he fought to suppress a laugh.

Noishe caught Kratos' stare and swore he saw a hint of a grin.

Noishie gave a look that clearly said, _'If you mention this at ALL…I will personally sit on you!'_

Kratos nodded, and tried to keep a straight face.

However…

As soon as they all got outside, Kratos noticed that the green swirls and polka dots were SHINY and GLITTERY, giving Noishe a sort of girly look.

And he lost it. I mean COMPLETELY lost it.

Kratos Aurion broke down LAUGHING, falling onto his rear and clutching his gut, doubled over with laughter.

"KRATOS??" Anna gaped.

"Wah?" Lloyd babbled.

"Oh Martel! IT HURTS TO LAUGH!" Kratos laughed loudly, never noticing the glare coming from Noishe.

'_He's gonna get it…'_ The protozoan thought.

Though, after Kratos was finished laughing, he had an occasional chuckle here and there. He kept choking on his laughter when his eyes landed on Noishe, causing the protozoan to growl in annoyance.

'_He's DEFINITELY going to get it.'_

Anna whistled, "Okay Noishe, let's see what you can do…" she said, she took a full minute to think and then said, "Roll over."

Noishe rolled over.

"Speak."

Noishe barked.

"Fwy!" Lloyd cheered.

'_What the hell?!' _Kratos thought incredously, _'Noishe can't fly!'_

He was proved wrong when Noishe flapped his INCREDIBLY LARGE ears and floated about two feet in the air. (AN: He HAS to be able to do something with those things!)

Kratos' eyes held shock.

"Well…that's something you don't see everyday…" he said, surprised.

Anna laughed, "Okay Kratos, your turn."

Kratos sighed, "Alright…" he said.

He didn't notice Noishe's evil smirk and Lloyd's grin.

"Noishe—" Kratos began but he was interrupted.

"SIT!" Lloyd shouted.

Noishe grinned evilly and Kratos' eyes widened as he saw a Green and White glittery protozoan come at him full speed.

"What in the—Oof!" Kratos landed on the ground, with a triumphant Noishe on top of him.

'_I told you I was going to sit on you!' _Noishe laughed mentally.

"Noishe!" Kratos roared, "GET OFF ME! NOW!"

"Hahahahahahahah!!" Anna was laughing her butt off, clutching her sides as she rolled around, kicking her feet in the air. "OH MY GODDESSES!!!" she howled, "THAT IS SO HILARIOUS!!"

Lloyd giggled, "Noishe sit on daddyyy!" The toddler giggled.

"Noishe!" Kratos roared again, "GET OFF!"

Noishe got off, "Thank you…" Kratos said, irritated as he got up. "I would hope you don't do that again…now, Noishe—"

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Lloyd shouted.

Anna howled louder as she saw Kratos get pounced again by Noishe.

"WHAT THE HELL! NOISHE GET OFF!" Kratos roared.

"K-Kratoss!!" Anna gasped for air.

"What is it Anna?" Kratos asked, irritated.

"L-Lloyd…(laugh) Trick (giggle) SIT (howl) COMMAND!!" Anna broke down in laughter after telling Kratos what was happening.

Kratos' eyes widened in realization, he looked over at his son and saw that he was giggling.

"HAHAH!!" Lloyd giggled.

Kratos looked at Noishe, who was grinning.

"…Damn you…now get off!"

'_No.'_ Noishe laughed mentally and he didn't move, only causing Anna and Lloyd to howl and giggle more.

"Damn it!" Kratos cursed, "Martel, you have no mercy!"

'_Got that right, Kratos!' _a female voice laughed in his head before fading.

Kratos blinked, then he scowled, "Great, now I'm hearing things!!" he shouted, "NOISHE GET OFF ME!!!"

However, Noishe didn't move until later on. Anna and Lloyd were gasping for air and were tired from laughing.

And poor poor Kratos had his arms crossed over his chest as he glared up to the sky with narrowed, annoyed eyes.

* * *

"**Never teach a dog new tricks people." **

**xD I had fun! This was fun to write! Hope you liked it!**


	18. Anna: Angel of Mine

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Note: I always listen to music lyrics, and this one spoke to me. It said, "MAKE A CHAPTER OUT OF THIS!!" and here it is! Anna's POV!!**

**Chapter summary: Anna reminisces her life after meeting Kratos. ****  
**_song lyrics  
_Regular story dialogue and events.**  
**

**Enjoy…

* * *

**

**"Angel Of Mine"**  
_**(Anna's POV)**_

I stared out of the window, my eyes unfocused as I floated into her memories. Lloyd was sleeping in his room upstairs, with Noishe as his guard. As for my husband…he was in town, retrieving more supplies.

I couldn't help but drown in my memories as my thoughts faded to Kratos, the man who fell in love with me and vice versa, the man who helped me escape from Kvar's screwed up ranch, the one who changed me…who helped me grow.

I sighed.

'_Kratos…'

* * *

_

The first time I saw him…I didn't feel anything but anger. He was one of _them_. The ones who locked me and other innocent civilians from other villages, up in this thrice accursed ranch. To suffer from the pain and to die for these damned "ex-spheres" as they called it.

And I had the horrible honor of being the one to "help" evolve my ex-sphere to a "cruxis-crystal". HAH! As if I had a choice! I glared at him and turned away, forcing my weary body to work.

I still felt his stare.

As he and _KVAR_ exchanged words, the desians herded us experiments, (oh how I despise that word!) back into our cells. I caught his name.

Kratos.

Well, how fitting for a seraph who serves the biggest ass in the whole world!

However, as time went on, I noticed my feelings for Kratos were changing. He was giving off a different vibe now…the actions he revealed only around me were…surprising. My feelings for him were changing from anger, to love. I was seeing him, the REAL him, for the first time.

_When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of mine_

Then came the day he told me that he was going to help me escape. I was sincerely shocked. I didn't know what to say, my jaw was slack. I looked at him, and he was looking at me, I saw something in his eyes…was it…love?

_I look at you, lookin' at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine  
Angel of Mine_

Then in the dead of night, after many close calls, blood, screams, commands and shouts; Kratos and I flew away. Courtesy of Krato's marvelous wings. My world was changed, I was finally free, though I still felt horrible leaving those other poor souls to wither away…

"I'm sorry, Anna, but I couldn't save all of them at once…" Kratos had said.

I clutched him, nodding as my tears streamed down.

Afterward, we were on the run, having many desians and a psychopath that wants to get his cruxis-crystal that's on your hand after you isn't very appealing at all. However, Kratos helped me. He helped me change into a fighter to defend myself, he helped me grow. He's really an angel, sent from above, and at the right time he came for me.

_How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow  
You came into my life sent from above  
When I lost all hope you showed me love  
I'm checkin' for ya boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine_

We finally found a secluded area where there was an abandoned house. I still wonder what happened there, the house was still in top shape, almost new. We helped each other fix the house up.

Then, on one special night, Kratos proposed to me. It was unexpected, yes, but I loved him so much to say no! My reaction was swift. I pounced on him and kissed him so hard, it left us both breathless.

We were married and Yuan, Krato's friend of 4000 years, (I still can't believe he's that old! Though I don't mind at all, he's still young in my books.) was the best man.

After the wedding and after Yuan left to go back on Derris-Kharlan, Kratos and I shared a passion filled night.

That's how Lloyd came into the picture. We found out a month later, and I was overjoyed. Kratos was shocked though. I guess that can be understandable…

When Lloyd was born, I knew Kratos was going to be a great father; he had the right personality to defend, teach and love our son. Lloyd is so sweet. I'm grateful that Kratos is his father, and my husband.

_Nothing means more to me than what we share  
No one in this whole world can ever compare  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
Angel of Mine_

I show him my love every day, if not every night…(hehe)

Really though, he's a heaven sent angel. I love him so much…he showed me, and gave me so much hope when I was still in the ranch. He still is…he's doing his best to get us to a dwarf to help make a key-crest for me.

…I love him so much…and I can see he loves me too, I see it in his deep auburn eyes.

_What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show  
You came into my life sent from above (Sent from above)  
When I lost all hope, you showed me love (Boy you showed me love)  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (Right on Time)  
Angel of Mine (Angel of mine)  
_

My days are now filled with happiness, because of Kratos' bravery and love, I'm free…

Well, not entirely, I still have the ex-sphere, turning Cruxis-crystal on me, though I have a feeling Kratos is going to keep his promise and save me. I **know** it.

Every time I look into his eyes, I feel his love. I feel it every time he looks at me. Every time…

Lloyd is the creation of our love. We both love him very much and we spend time with him almost everyday.

There was something inside of Kratos that was waiting to burst when I went into labor, I saw it.

Then when he laid eyes on Lloyd, I saw his eyes light up with adoration, love, and a strong will to defend me and Lloyd.

He's such an angel.

_I never knew I could feel each moment  
As if it were new,  
Every breath that I take, the love that we make  
I only share it with you (you, you, you, you)  
When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine_

He came into my life, not by some freak accident or a chance of luck, and CERTAINLY not because Spandex-twerpette (Mithos) sent him to check on Kvar. He was sent from above, I don't care if that sounds stupid since he was created 4000 years ago; he's MY angel and he showed me love when I lost all hope. I won't ever let him go, I'll hurt myself before I do!

He's my angel.

_You came into my life sent from above (Came into my life, yeah yeah yeah)  
When I lost all hope you showed me love (Boy You showed me love, uh huh)  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (But boy your right on time)  
Angel of Mine (Angel of mine, oh mine)  
_

He'll never know just how much he changed my world. How he changed my life.

He helped me grow, he helped me become different than I was before when I was in the ranch.

The way he showed his love, the way he talks to me…voice filled with passion…

I love him so

_How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow_

He came right on time too, when my will to live was fading, he showed up.

I saw him, looking at me.

Now I know why they say that best things are free

_I look at you lookin' at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time

* * *

_

"Anna?"

I broke from her memories, startled.

I turned my head and saw Kratos, holding a babbling Lloyd in his arms, he was surrounded by bags.

"Anna, are you alright?" Kratos asked.

I smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine, Kratos."

I walked up to him and kissed him full on the lips, catching him by surprise. I felt him return the kiss, strong and passionate.

We were careful not to squash Lloyd in between our bodies.

As I lost myself into his kiss, I thought one last thing.

He may be a seraph who works for Mithos and he may be a 4000 year old man (Who has the looks of a drop-dead sexy hottie.)…

But he's Lloyd's father, my husband…and…

My angel…  
_  
Angel of Mine

* * *

_

**I loved doing this one! So very much, I hoped you all enjoyed it!**

**This made me feel sad and empty…**

**After this chapter, the last three will be song-chappies. I'm ending the one-shots with the songs that I believe suits Lloyd, Anna and Kratos.**

**The next will be Kratos…**

**Please review!**


	19. Kratos: They'll be in my heart

**Sorry if the centered style is annoying to you all. It's weird, for some reason, when I type, everything moves! Like If I made two separate paragraphs and wanted to move ONE to the right, BOTH of them moves to the right! It's weird…**

**Anyhoo, I thought this was a suitable song for Kratos. Disney songs are so overused…****- - **

**NOTE: Kratos is thinking/talking about both Lloyd and Anna.**

**"words" -- "**_song lyrics_**"**

**

* * *

**

"**You'll be in my heart "**  
_(Kratos' POV)_

Kratos was outside in the backyard of his, Anna, and Lloyd's house. The yard was fairly big with a lot of trees so Kratos could chop wood for the fire in the house.

'_It really looks like a forest though…'_ Kratos thought as he looked around at his surroundings.

As he looked around, his eyes caught a feminine figure upstairs.

He smiled slightly.

'_Anna…I suppose Lloyd got her to abandon her work…' _he thought as he heard Anna's laughter and Lloyd's giggles float out from the window.

His smile grew a little more as he heard the lovely sound.

'_They changed my life…all I ever knew was death, destruction and insanity from Mithos. Even with us being on the run, I am actually happy with my life for once. It started when I met Anna, and only expanded more with happiness and joy when Lloyd came into our lives.' _

Kratos turned back to the forest Anna, Lloyd and Noishe called a backyard and began to chop the branches and a few trees to ignite a fire inside. It was starting to get chilly, as it was entering Winter.

'_The feeling I had in my heart when I saw both of them was so great, I thought I was about to burst…I couldn't even remember being this happy after Martel died and Mithos went psychotic…I suppose my happiness came back after meeting Anna. _

_I know that both she and Lloyd will always be in my heart.'_

As he lost himself in his work, Kratos began to reminiscence…

* * *

I've faced many challenges before…and I've always overcame them, I never once looked back at them. Never regretting anything at all.

However…that changed when I met Anna.

My heart beat so fast, I was sure it was about to explode!

Her chestnut brown hair, even though it was dirty and pulled into a high pony-tail, flowed.

Her chocolate eyes that held a strong determined will flame burned into my soul with passion.

I knew the first time I saw her, I fell in love.

But I knew from her eyes she didn't approve of me…No doubt it was because of my relationship to the Ranch, Mithos and Kvar (The damned bastard!)

However, when I saw her stand up to some of the Desians to protect two small children who had collapsed from exhaustion, I knew I yearned for her love. But when I saw her punishment for ignoring her duties, as in a horrible whip-lashing and beatings, I felt a strong urge to remove her from the ranch.

So I formed a plan to take her away.

Then some of the workers' screams rang into my ears.

I snapped out of my thoughts and what I saw froze me in shock.

Anna was bleeding profusely, but yet she was still standing with a strong gleam in her eyes. That made me fall in love even more, they way she never gives up and holds her own is rather quite fetching.

She was forced back into her cell by two Desians, whom she spat at, to my shock. They both slapped her and threw her back into her cell. I was displeased, but I didn't show it. The other workers were whip lashed back to work, and the two small children Anna tried to protect…I couldn't bear to see it, but I heard the painful howls and cries along with the cracking whip.

Later on at night, when everyone was asleep, I went to Anna's cell and healed her. She had asked me why, I answered, "Because your determination and strong will spoke to me." She had stared at me then, confused at why I helped her and about my words. As I walked away, I heard her say a silent, well maybe silent to her, but loud to me; I heard a silent, "Thank you."

I fought to restrain a smile.

Afterwards, we started to warm up to each other, becoming bits like friends, but then in a sudden burst of energy and a –for a lack of a better term- FREAK accident, she and I were bumped into each other and kissed. Thank Martel no one saw that.

Then came the day that brought horrible dead in my heart.

Kvar had said that Anna's ex-sphere had evolved into a **cruxis crystal **and it would be extracted from her that night, thus killing her in one swift moment.

I couldn't let that happen.

I searched deep within myself and thought if she was worth it.

The answer roared back, "YES SHE IS!"

I had made up my mind. I was going to take her out of the ranch, even if it means it will cost me my life, reputation or Yuan and Mithos' trust.

Anna was awake when I came to get her, she was surprised that I was the one coming to take her, but when she heard of my plans, she nearly broke down. I told her to stay strong and that I would get her out.

_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight _

We went through a lot of obstacles, but somehow a Desian saw us and sounded the alarm. I knew right there my life as a Seraph was over. Anna and I fought our way out of the ranch, Anna had some good skills with a spear, but it was cut halfway through the exit. I killed many Desians to protect her.

As we got near the exit, Desians trapped us. Luckily there was a window next to us and I grabbed Anna and flew out the window and into the sky. I apologized to her that I couldn't save everyone at once and she began to cry softly, clinging onto me.  
As we soared through the air, I heard a shout from Kvar, "I'll get you for this, Kratos! I'll make sure A012 will die by my hands and you by Mithos'!!"  
Hah, I can and will protect Anna with my life; I'll make sure she gets a key crest from a dwarf. I won't let her die.

_I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry _

After that, we were on the run, escaping from one town to another. Yuan, I found out, understood my feelings…and that was one of the reasons I asked him to be my best man at my wedding with Anna. Yes, I proposed to her, I admit I was terrified at rejection, but I needn't have worried…for Anna had jumped on me when I showed her the ring and kissed me long and hard. I didn't mind that as a reply.

After the wedding, Yuan had to go back to Derris-Kharlan and Mithos. So far only he knew of our location and he promised he wouldn't say a word. Though when he left, I saw something in his eyes, but couldn't tell what it was.

When the priest/pope/whatever had gone, Anna and I went shared a passion filled night. By the goddesses, it was amazing…I was surprised at Anna's boldness. Err…-Ahem…anyway, away from that subject…that was how Lloyd came into our lives. I was shocked when Anna told me she was about one month pregnant. I think I fainted because I woke up to Anna's laughing face.

For the next 8 months, I watched as Anna's stomach grew. I was overjoyed when I found out we were to have a son. My heart was about to burst. However, I think it did when Anna went into labor. We rushed to the hospital and I flinched every time I heard Anna scream in pain.

However, it rather makes me feel lucky that I'M not a woman to deal with the pain of birthing a child.

When the midwife came out and allowed me to see my son and wife, I literally ran in. Anna was exhausted, but she was smiling, holding the baby in her arms.

Martel… The baby…my son took my breath away. He was an amazing, wavy brown hair with a slight tint of red like mine, his eyes were flickering and I saw Anna's eyes.

Anna smiled and placed him into my arms. As soon as she did, he grabbed onto my finger…the strength was remarkable. I decided I would teach him swordsmanship when he was old enough and train him hard.

I'll keep him safe and warm. I'll protect him and Anna with my life,

_For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm_

The bond that clamped into place, Anna, Lloyd and myself…it will never be broken. Come death or separation, it will always be there, because I'll be there.

Lloyd began crying a little as a small wind drafted in through a small crack in the window.

"Shh…Don't cry little one, your mother and I are here, don't you cry."

Anna smiled warmly when she heard me say that.

_  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

They'll always be in my heart, Lloyd and Anna…

As the weeks turned into months, I watched, fascinated as Lloyd grew. He was shaping out like Anna, but I also see myself in him.

From the day he was born, now and forevermore, he'll be in my heart.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

No matter what I hear from Yuan about Mithos and the other ignorant fools at Derris-Kharlan like Forcystus and Pronoyma about me and my love for my family, they'll always be in my heart, always…

_You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always_

Though, sometimes I can't help but wonder why they can't understand. Yes, they're half-elves, but why can't they understand that some people aren't cruel and racist like others. I connote, I was once human myself and I held no prejudice against anyone.

Why can't they understand my…our feelings? Though they don't trust what they can't explain in their heart's true words…they still judge.

I know that I am an Angel and Anna is Human…but we're not really that different at all. It's just that we Angels have a longer life span and have different qualities than those of humans…Lloyd, I don't know what race he is, exactly since I am Angel and Anna is Human…I can't help but wonder…

_Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all_

Ignore the race and different qualities, both of them, including Noishe, are in my heart, and if my memories shall fade, my heart is where they'll always be, guiding me back to them. Corny I know, but it is true.

_And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

Anna tells me many times to never listen to the "damned evil hell-spawns upstairs" because they don't know a thing.

"We need each other Kratos," she said, "Lloyd needs us…all of us have to have each other to hold when we're sad or angry…"

I know Anna, I know…I just hope they'll see…over time…but I know that most, if not all, of them won't.

_Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold_  
_They'll see in time  
I know_

Anna told me some time ago, "If by some horrible twist of fate or destiny I fall to an early…d…passing, you have to be strong,"

I looked at her, stunned and slightly hurt when I think that the fact might not be impossible.

"You've got to hold on, to Lloyd, because I have a feeling, that even if I don't make it, Lloyd will, and he will be your light you can run to…"

She touched my face and brought me down for a kiss.

Anna then looked up at me and said, "Both of you will be there for each other if I'm not there…I know…"

_When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know_  
_We'll show them together, 'cause_

When I met Anna, she stole half of my heart. Then Lloyd stole the other half and both of them filled my heart up. If I lost the one, I'll still have the other in my heart…even if it will cause me pain to think of the other, I'll give the other all my love and keep on going, though I may need some help, I hate to admit.

_You'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more_

No matter what ANYONE says…elves, half-elves, spandex clad seraphs, _anyone_, no one can take my family away from me! They'll always be in my heart…always.

_Oh, I believe, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say…  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always_

I'll always be with them.

I'll save Anna, and get her to a dwarf to get a key crest.

I'll protect Lloyd and Anna with everything I've got…I'll sacrifice anything except my sword to defend my family.

I'll always be there for them, forever and for always…

_I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder...

* * *

_

"Woof!"

Kratos jumped and whirled around; he looked down and saw Noishe looking at him with concerned eyes.

"Whine?"

"I'm alright Noishe…" Kratos said. He looked around himself and his eyes widened in shock. He had lost himself in his memories for some time, since everywhere around him were many branches, enough to keep the fire going for about a month.

That's a lot…

Kratos turned back to the house and looked up at the window, Anna was still playing with Lloyd, her back facing the window.

Anna then picked Lloyd up and looked over her shoulder, seeing Kratos looking back at her. She smiled and mouthed, "Love you!"

_Just look over your shoulder..._

Kratos smiled.

Then Lloyd popped up from behind Anna's front and waved, "Daddy!!" the boy called, grinning.

_Just look over your shoulder..._

Kratos chuckled and waved back.  
_  
I__'ll be there always...

* * *

_

**Wow, sorry that took so long, but it was hard writing for Kratos for some reason…xD It's going to be difficult writing for Lloyd, so I'm sorry if I take long again…**

**Well…only two more chapters to go and this series is done. (Though I think I'm going to make more…somehow…someday…O.o)**

**Thank you all for reading, so now all you have to do is review :D**

**Night…er, morning, it's 4:11 am, December 9, 2007…see how hard I work for you :D Ciao!**


	20. Lloyd and Anna: Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the ideas and series**

**NOTE: I had a VERY VERYY hard time finding a song for chibi Lloyd...so I did the thing I didn't want to do. I set this in the future, where Anna is dead and Kratos and Lloyd are separated…Keep Kleenex by you, because I'm determined to make this one-shot SAD… **

_'Song lyrics'_**

* * *

**

_Even though you are gone..._

_In my memories is where you will always stay…_

-Arisu Tsuranu (That's me.)

* * *

**Memories**

_(17 yr old Lloyd's POV)_

I stared at the stone before me.  
The color of the stone itself was a magnificent shimmering emerald. It was engraved with a single name and was surrounded by beautiful bloom flowers.  
I read the name, the name of the person whom I so longed to meet.

"Anna Aurion"

I whispered my mother's name.  
I vaguely remembered a woman, one with long flowing chestnut hair, warm loving deep brown eyes and a lovely voice that soothed my fears.  
The closest I got to seeing her face was in my dreams.  
The locket that my dad, Kratos, had given me a while ago; I had given back, after the regeneration journey.

Dad needed it anyway, and I now know who my father is, what had happened and where he is currently at.  
I know how my mother looks like now…  
However, I still wish to remember…remember the memories that I had experienced, but don't recall.

_Memories, memories, memories_

I glanced at my hand, the one that held the "ex-sphere" that had killed my mom. Part of me wanted to throw it away, but part of me wanted to keep it too, in tribute of my mother.  
I looked at the stone and sighed. I walked closer to it and sat down near it.

"Hey mom…" I said.  
"I bet you saw everything that's happened, didn't you?  
I'm sorry that I didn't really remember you, before I saw the picture of you in the locket,  
Dad promised me that he'll tell stories about you, but he's not here right now…"

I turned to the stone and frowned slightly  
"I know that both you and dad tried your best to keep me safe and still stay alive…but I just can't help feeling gloomy…  
I know you didn't want to leave me behind…but you did…and all I had was Dad, who thought I was dead along with you, leaving him alone…"

_In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind_

The frown grew bigger…

"When I first met him, I had a feeling he was familiar, but I didn't recognize him at all…throughout the whole journey, well part of it, I felt as if I met him somewhere…then when I found out dad was…well, dad, I was shocked. I was disbelieving…but then I learned to accept it."

Even though my heart was getting heavy with sadness,  
I continued talking to her, feeling as if it was the best connection I had with her.  
"When I found out that there was no other way to prevent dad from releasing Origin, I grew angry and sad. I didn't want him to die too! I already lost you; I didn't want him to die!"  
_  
There's no other way  
I'll pray to the gods: let him stay_

Tears were building up now…  
"After we fought and I won the battle, dad released the seal. I saw everything in slow-motion…it felt as if my world crumbled, seeing dad fall to the ground…"

I cut off suddenly, and furiously blinked.  
'_I am NOT going to cry!'  
_I yelled at myself.  
I regained some of my composure and continued speaking to my ever silent mother.

"When Yuan came and saved dad, I was both relieved and angry…after I knocked a lot of sense into dad, and we all went back to Dad (Dirk's) house, I remembered something.  
It came back to me after dad left for Derris-Kharlan and I was staring up at the sky."

_The memories ease the pain inside  
Now I know why_

"I remembered a certain scene…dad and I were staring up at the sky…dad had pointed a red star out to me and I asked why it was red…dad told me it was going away…but I knew it was dying, since he himself told me when I asked him again on the journey…  
"Then after dad left, I began to remember other memories, some with you and some with dad…most of the time I remembered memories that all of us, including Noishe, experienced…that's the only way I ever got close to you…through my memories…"

I laugh at myself after saying this next sentence…  
"I always dream and imagine you alive…with me and dad, who I also dream about staying and never leaving at all…"

_All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here_

The tears are falling freely now, the mask fell…  
"I miss you mom, only in my memories I see you, but I never get to actually talk to you in person!"  
I silently whispered, "Why did you have to leave?"  
And my tears silently fell.

_All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears_

I turned to the stone and asked,  
"I made you a promise a while back, remember?  
That I'd find dad and bring him back into my life…  
I really hope there's a way where both you and dad can give me a sign that you're both okay…  
I reminded myself again…that it was worth it all…  
To go through the journey and all the pain,  
Because I found my way home, back to you…"

_Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life  
I hope there is a way  
To give me a sign you're okay  
Reminds me again  
It's worth it all  
So I can go home  
_

I stopped talking for a few minutes…  
I was sinking into my memories,  
Memories I wanted to relive again, so I wouldn't have to imagine mom being here, and keep her and dad near…

_All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears_

I look at my mother's headstone and I give a bittersweet laugh…  
"You know what?" I ask her,  
"In all of these memories, I see all four of us together and I always see your smile, along with dad's rare smile--something I saw again after we both avenged you by killing Kvar (the hell-spawned bastard).  
The memories that I remember and treasure…  
They won't ever fade…"

I smile

"I love you, mom, you and everyone else; and I'll love you all 'til the end of time."

_Together in all these memories  
I see your smile  
All the memories I hold dear  
Darling you know I love you till the end of time_

"All of my memories, the ones with my friends, you, dad and Noishe are the ones I'll keep forever, because even if we're separated, you'll still be near."

_All of my memories  
Keep you near_

I stay silent for a moment, imagining that mom and dad were here with me…

_In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here_

I give one last look at the stone, stand, and brush the top with my hand.  
I whisper,  
"I love you mom, I won't forget you…after all, you're in my memories…"  
I smile sadly and turn, walking back into the house…I wonder if she heard me?  
_  
All of my memories  
Keep you near_

_---_

In another realm, a brown haired woman fell to her knees, crying.  
"I love you too Lloyd, I'll always watch over you...  
…and I'm sorry…" Anna silently whispered  
And silent tears fell.

_---  
__  
The silent whispers, silent tears_

* * *

**(sniff) Wahh!! I made myself cry! (runs to get Kleenex)**

**Oh yeah, if you forgot, the part where Lloyd is talking about Him, Kratos and the Red star, Go back to Father's Day. :)**

**I hope this was a good one-shot! I tried to include Kratos and Noishe as much as I could, but it ended up as a Anna/Lloyd Mommy/Son one-shot…Okay, the LAST chapter will be Kratos and Lloyd, there's going to be a twist, be wary! ;)**

**And…if you want, I can make a X-mas special:D Review if you want it:D**

**Bye now!**


	21. The Aurions: Somewhere

Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics at all, they belong to Within Temptation. I wish I owned a boyfriend as HOT as Kratos and cute as Lloyd and a friend like Anna.

Here it is people! –cries- The final chapter/one-shot of this series!! –wails-

Omg, 90 reviews! SO CLOSE to 100! I can't believe I finished this in about what? Eight months? …EIGHT MONTHS?! AND 21 CHAPTERS?! OMFG!!! –faints-

I would like to thank ALL of you for reviewing! This chapter will star ALL of the Aurions! It has a little surprise at the end, so…xD It_ might_ be—MMGF!

**Anna**: DO YOU REALLY WANT TO TELL THEM?!

**Lloyd**: You'll spoil it!

**Kratos**: …It will throw out the element of surprise, and if you tell them, you won't get to see their reactions.

**Me**: Right. Okay people, you heard the Aurions! READ THROUGH THE CHAPTER! NO SKIMMING DOWN TO THE END! "Curiosity killed the cat!"

Now, read and enjoy the last chapter of Tales of Symphonia: FAMILY FLUFF!

WARNING: KEEP KLEENEX BY YOU!! And there are switches of POV

* * *

When you are separated from the one you love,

Always keep in mind: You'll find them someday, somewhere…

-Arisu Tsuranu (Me)

* * *

**Somewhere  
**_(Within Temptation)  
__-Kratos POV-_

I don't believe it…I can't! I won't!  
But it's too late…I killed my wife with my own two hands…  
Even though she told me to and that she forgives me…I'll never forgive myself.  
Never.  
I only had Lloyd and Noishe now…

However…

**3****rd**** p-pov**

"DADDY!!!" Lloyd screamed for Kratos as the cliff that he, Noishe and his lifeless mother lay upon, the shiny crystal gripped in his hand.  
Kratos sharply turned from his fight with seven desians and his eyes grew wide as he saw his family plummet off the deathly high cliff.  
"LLOYD! NOISHE! ANNA!!" Kratos screamed.  
The frantic father quickly killed all of the enemies around him, his wings bursting from his back and then he ran and dove off the cliff, hoping that what he was thinking hadn't happened.

'_Anna, I'm so sorry!' _ Kratos thought despairingly, _'I never wanted this to happen!'_  
Kratos' vision suddenly blurred.  
He was crying…

_-Kratos' POV-_

My vision blurred with tears.  
I didn't care.  
All I cared about was finding my family.  
Anna is gone…but I will NOT lose Lloyd!  
I landed on the ground, debris and rubble around me.  
"Lloyd!!" I shouted, "Noishe! …Anna!"  
Where were they!? Please Martel!  
Give me a sign that they're okay!

_Lost in the darkness  
Hoping for a sign_

It was quiet, silence all around me…  
I ran to every rock and boulder, lifting them off the ground, searching for my lost family…  
After what seemed like two hours or so, I gave up. I looked everywhere…  
If Lloyd or Noishe had whimpered, I would have heard them!  
I fell to my knees and screamed.

I screamed out my hate for Yggdrasil, Kvar, the Desians  
I screamed out my sadness of losing the three people close to me.  
And I screamed out my anger, my anger at myself for not protecting them better!  
_  
Instead there's only silence  
Can't you hear my screams?  
_

I don't know what to do!  
I cannot hope anymore…  
I _need_to know where they are!  
One thing is for certain, however,  
They're all in my heart, always.

_Never stop hoping  
Need to know where you are  
But one thing's for sure  
You're always in my heart_

I stood up and looked around the chaotic mess.  
Then I saw someone who I didn't want to see after this ordeal.  
"Yggdrasil…" I said monotonously, my eyes blank.  
The bastard looked at me and smirked.  
Then he went began, on this damned to hell speech on how I shouldn't have betrayed him and all that nonsense.  
I don't care anymore.  
All I thought about was my family…

'_Lloyd…' _I thought, _'I don't know if you are alive anymore…should I give up?'_  
After his speech, Yggdrasil offered one more chance,  
One more chance for me to not repeat the mistakes I had done.  
…I thought about it…and I accepted.  
I had nothing left to live for…so why bother?

I bowed.  
Yggdrasil smirked again and transported us back to Derris-Kharlan.

Then I remembered…  
His wings…  
Lloyd has wings! I remembered the day where Anna and I found out.  
Lloyd was on a rather high branch in the backyard of our house.  
The branch had snapped and sent Lloyd falling to the ground.  
Anna and I both ran to catch him, but then it happened.  
Lloyd's wings erupted from his back, sending sparkles everywhere.  
Blue and Green, Lloyd's wings saved him.

Anna and I were surprised when Lloyd started flying about, like he had done it before.  
Hope couldn't help exploding from inside me again.  
I wanted to take back my agreement, but I'm a man of my word, and Yggdrasil had many forces, I couldn't take them all at once…I'll bide my time, searching for my family while doing idiotic missions…

I'll keep on trying, until my dying day.  
I have to find Lloyd, now that I know that there is a chance that he may be alive, and Noishe always lands on his feet, so I can't help but wonder if he managed to catch both Lloyd and Anna.

I have to know.  
The truth will free my soul.

_I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying  
Until my dying day  
I just need to know  
Whatever has happened  
The truth will free my soul_

**-One month later-**

_-__3__rd__ p-pov__-_

Three year old Lloyd sighed sadly as he looked out the window.  
"Daddy…" he muttered unhappily.  
"Where are you??"  
Lloyd looked down at his left hand, where a sparkling crystal rested atop a 'key-crest'.  
"…Mommy…" he whispered.  
"Why can't daddy come home?"

_Lost in the darkness  
Tried to find your way home_

"I'm sorry, Lloyd, but we don' know if ye father is alive of not…" Dirk said.  
The boy sighed.  
Slender arms wrapped around Lloyd in a comforting hug…  
As if they would never let go.  
"I miss him…" Lloyd sniffed as he leaned into the warm, loving embrace.  
_  
I want to embrace you  
And never let you go_

Lloyd looked up to the sky and hoped that if his father was gone, at least he'd be in heaven where no one could hurt him…  
The owner of the comforting arms looked up too, face contorted into sadness as heart was in agony.  
"Daddy…where are you??"  
Lloyd asked again, miserably.

_Almost hope you're in heaven  
So no one can hurt your soul  
Living in agony  
Cause I just do not know  
Where you are_

"Don't worry Lloyd, I'm sure ye father is alive and is searching for ye," Dirk said  
"Ye just gotta keep on hoping, Dwarven vow #20: "Keep on hoping for that special something, it will give ye a reason to live and a reason to search."  
Lloyd smiled a little  
"Right! Thanks, Uncle Dirk!"

A warm smile formed.  
But sadness still lingered…  
The sentence was whispered as eyes scanned the skies  
"I need to know what happened afterwards…where are you...?"  
Lloyd glanced up and smiled widely  
"Don't be sad, we'll find daddy someday, somewhere!"

She smiled.  
"Right."

_I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying  
Until my dying day  
I just need to know  
Whatever has happened  
The truth will free my soul_

**-Two years later-**  
_-Kratos' POV-_

I'm back on Sylvarant  
Where I met Anna, where I married her, where Lloyd was born…  
And where I lost them.  
But I won't stop searching, I never had.  
Each time I was sent to do a mission by Yggdrasil, I always made some stops to gather information and see if they were alive. I wanted so badly to see them again…

I finally got my wish.

I met a dwarf in a rather large forest while in a town called Iselia after gathering some information on the Chosen…

_-3__rd__ p-pov-  
(AN: I seriously don't know if I'm spelling the towns right)_

Kratos was walking to the area he left a year ago  
As he entered the clearing, he was surprised to see a dwarf there, clearing the mess up.  
Kratos stepped on a twig and it snapped, alerting the dwarf.  
The dwarf jumped and spun so fast, it was like he didn't even turn.

"Excuse me, sir, but why are you here?" Kratos asked.  
The dwarf calmed down considerably after seeing that I wasn't a desian.  
"Oh, sorry there, I thought ye were one of them desians…" he said  
"Well, I'm here cleanin' up the mess made here a year ago near me home…bad force o' nature y'know…"

Kratos' heart nearly stopped.  
'_If this dwarf knew when cliff gave out and because his home was near the area…perhaps…'_  
Kratos' hopes were beginning to soar high, even though he knew it could be impossible that this dwarf found his family.  
"I see…well, what's your name, stranger?" he asked.  
The dwarf smiled widely and replied, "My name is Dirk, what be yours, sir?"  
"My name is Kratos."

Dirk nodded, "Well, Kratos, what are you doing here in the forest?"  
Kratos averted his gaze, "I came to this area, the reason being that I lost my family here…my son, pet and wife,"  
Dirk's eyes widened, "Your family...?"  
Kratos nodded  
"I never stopped looking for them,"

Dirk's eyes grew wider

"Excuse me sir, but I think I know where your family is…  
You see, a year ago, when this disaster happened, I ran here and found three people, a rather unusual green and white dog with big ears, a small child with wavy brown hair, who was clinging to a brown long-haired woman, supposedly his mother."

Kratos' eyes grew wide and his heart stopped.  
"T…That's them!"  
Kratos could have leaped for joy, but that would have been way out of his character.

_Wherever you are  
I won't stop searching  
Whatever it takes me to know_

Dirk smiled widely, "I'll take you to see them!"  
Kratos nodded, his heart racing and his heart bursting with joy.  
"Please do so!"

And they were off.

_-Kratos' POV-_

I couldn't believe it!  
They were alive!  
As we were running, I asked Dirk something which had been haunting me for a very long time.  
"Dirk...when you found my family, only two were alive, yes?"  
Dirk looked at me and cocked an eyebrow  
"Two? No, the lady made it out. She had a wound in her chest, near her heart, it was lucky that I ran into some villagers tha' helped me to the hospital, yep, she's alive."

I stopped and nearly fell from shock.  
"S-She's...alive??" I asked in disbelief.  
Dirk gave me a warm look, "Yes. She told me what happened. I understand what ye went through, it must have been hard, but no worries, she's alive and well, though she's been wanting to see ye for quite some time."

I stared at him.  
I felt like my heart was about to explode!  
Anna was alive! Lloyd was alive and so was Noishe!  
I finally know where they are!  
To say I was overjoyed would be an understatement.

"Dirk, thank you very much. I am forever in your debt." I said.  
Dirk shook his head, "Oh no, ye don' have t' do that, now come on, ye family is waiting, they'll be surprised fer sure!"  
I couldn't help but smile widely.

And we were off again.

_I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying  
Until my dying day_

(-Just a little more...-)

* * *

-Dirk's house-  
_(3__rd__ person pov)_

5 year old Lloyd was sitting atop a tree with his mother, looking up at the sky  
'_Please, if anyone is up there, please bring daddy back!'_  
Lloyd wished.  
They heard the door open and Dirk's voice,  
"Hello! I'm back!"

It happened in a flash.

Noishe, who was on the ground sleeping, suddenly jumped up, his eyes alert and tail wagging. He started to bark excitedly and ran for the door, busted it open and tackled something, someone, inside.  
"NOISHE! I know you missed me and I missed you, but PLEASE get OFF my body!"

...That voice!  
Anna and Lloyd sharply turned their heads to the house, their heart, mind and ears disbelieving.  
However, the sight that displayed on their eyes proved them otherwise.  
Kratos Aurion, husband and father stepped out from the darkness of the house, an overly stimulated Noishe at his side.

Lloyd gaped, his eyes tearing up.  
Anna was shocked.  
"Kratos..." she whispered  
"Daddy!" Lloyd screamed happily, tears streaming from his eyes.

Lloyd jumped off the branch and literally sprinted to his father, crying.  
"DADDY! DADDY!!"  
Kratos dropped to his knees and opened his arms  
Lloyd ran into them and Kratos embraced his son, vowing to never let his son out of his sight.

"Daddy! It's really you!! It's really you!!"  
Lloyd cried as he clung to his father  
"Lloyd...I'm sorry for not protecting you better..." Kratos whispered as his grip around his son tightened.  
Then he saw her...  
The one who he thought he killed

"Anna..." Kratos breathed in shock and joy.  
Anna stared at Kratos, disbelieving.  
"K...Kratos? Is it really you?" she asked as she placed a hand on her husband's face.  
Kratos grabbed his wife's hand gently and kissed it.  
"It's me, Anna, I'm sorry for hurting you... I really am. I'm sorry for everyth--"

Kratos was silenced as Anna captured his lips in hers.  
Kratos was surprised at first, but then he slowly melted into the kiss.  
Anna was crying as she hugged her husband, relieved and overjoyed that he was alive.  
Lloyd clung to his father.

Dirk, who was at the doorway, held a handkerchief and blew into it, he was already crying his heart out at the lovely scene. He was happy and proud to know that he played a part to get the family back together.  
Kratos' vision blurred  
But life before, he didn't care.

All three Aurions were crying, happy and overjoyed that they were reunited, never to be separated again.  
Noishe rubbed his head against Kratos' and all three Aurions laughed shakily, and they hugged the protozoan, who was also crying with joy.  
Kratos decided that he was going to tell everything that had happened with him, and Anna agreed to do the same.  
The both needed to know.  
Because the truth will free their souls.

_I just need to know  
Whatever has happened  
The truth will free my soul_

"I love you Anna..." Kratos whispered that night.  
"I love you Kratos..." Anna replied.  
"Love you mommy, daddy..." Lloyd sleepily said in the middle of the bed.  
"Whine..." Noishe said, before conking out.

"Good night everyone." Dirk said from the door way.  
"Good night Dirk," the Aurions, well three of them, said.  
Dirk smiled as he walked away to let the family go to sleep, in the presence of each other.  
'_Heh...Family love...' _He thought.

Then he thought about it and added, in his head,

'_...and...Family fluff.'_

_**The End**_

* * *

-cries loudly - 

Tales of Symphonia: FAMILY FLUFF! Has now come to an end! I don't know whether to laugh or to cry my eyes out. I think this is my best chapter yet! -sniff- I thank ALL of you for reviewing and staying with me throughout the whole series! I love you all! -sniff and smile- If you all skimmed to the end, well, here's the other part of that Cat quote: "Satisfaction brought him back." And yeah, I said this was going to be a Kratos and Lloyd chapter, but I can do that in a separate one-shot. )

**Aurions:** -stare-  
**Me**: What?  
**Anna:** I'm alive...explanations will happen...YOU WILL MAKE A STORY FOR THAT!  
**Me:** Hey! Don't kill me! It's up to the readers if they want me to make a story out of this chapter!!  
**Lloyd:**You're going to have to put it as a prelude, or tell the new readers of that story to read this chapter/series first.  
**Me**: Right.  
**Kratos:**I like it, it was good...family and friends is what matters most.  
**Me:** Thanks you three.  
**Lloyd:** -looks at readers- REVIEW!!  
**Anna:** And tell Arisu if you want her to make a story out of this!  
**Kratos: .**..Also, don't kill her if she leaves the story off until later on.  
**Me:** I need to finish my PoT fic!! -screams-

REVIEW! AND PLEASE MAKE THIS STORY MY SECOND 100 REVIEW MARK STORY!!


End file.
